I only have eyes for you
by Halabehar
Summary: CAPITULO 11 ACTUALIZADO
1. Capítulo 1: Nueva York

Por fin llegó el gran día... el día en que le tocaba recoger sus maletas y partir ella sola hacia un verano que prometía ser un verano interesante.

Hermione sonreía mientras el expreso de Hogwarts les llevaba de vuelta a casa, aunque sabía que no tendría tiempo de descansar y que en cuanto llegara tendría que coger un avión para llegar a su destino. Ya que quería pasar unas vacaciones muggle que mejor manera que transportarse al modo muggle, aunque sabía que tardaría mas por ese método le daba igual, estaba tan feliz que nada podría quitarle la sonrisa de la cara en esos momentos. Excepto él.

Mira quien tenemos por aquí... sangre sucia? Que harás éstas vacaciones? Ir con tus venerados amiguitos... ah no... que se van a los mundiales de quiditch segun he oído, acaso te dejan sola? - Hermione iba a contestar algo pero antes de que lo hiciera el rubio slytherin continuó su charla a la que ya estaba acostumbrada- como no van a dejar sola a una sangre sucia como tú... ni siquiera Potter y la comadreja quieren quedarse contigo...

Malfoy - Hermione le interrumpió- en estos momentos estoy tan feliz de no tener que volver a ver tu sucia cara en todo el verano que ni el mayor de tus insultos podrá quitarme la sonrisa de la cara- dicho esto le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se fue dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, cosa que ella sabía que no soportaba el rubio.

Por qué siempre tendrá que estar amargandome... no tiene otra cosa que hacer?- refunfuñaba Hermione mientras seguía caminando.

Hermione! Es que no piensas despedirte de nosotros?- aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

eh? Si claro, perdona Harry es que ando con un poco de prisa, donde está Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

Como no, allí viene-

Hermione! Esperaaaaa no te vayas todaviaaaaaa!- gritó el pelirrojo.

Tranquilo Ron, no pensarías que me iba a ir sin despedirme verdad? - dijo Herm.

Eso espero porque mas vale que no lo hubieras hecho porque te juro que..- Hermione le interrumpió al abrazar a los dos gryffindors a los que sabía que iba a echar mucho de menos.

En fin chicos espero que paseis un buen verano en los mundiales de quiditch, os enviaré una lechuza desde Nueva York en cuanto llegue :)

Y dicho esto se despidió de los chicos, agarró sus maletas y se marchó corriendo para alcanzar el taxi que le llevaría al aeropuerto.

Malfoy estaba indignado con su padre...

Pero padre... como quieres que pase entre muggles todo el verano? Es im- su padre le interrumpió-

Draco, me es indiferente que te quejes, tú irás y se acabó, puesto que no puedes quedarte en la mansión Malfoy este verano ya que tu madre y yo tenemos... esto... cosas que hacer irás allí, y te alojarás en la casa de tu tía abuela, que sigue abandonada después de estos dos años que hace que ella murió. No te preocupes no es una caseta abandona ni nada con ratones, nunca permitiría que vivieras en esas condiciones, es un apartamento en el centro de Nueva York, si necesitas algo enviame una lechuza, pero mas vale que si me molestas sea por algo importante.-

Y dicho esto se marchó sin que al joven Malfoy le diera tiempo a reaccionar... no pasaría las vacaciones en casa y encima las tendría que pasar entre muggles... por qué a el!

Hermione dejó sus maletas, cogió su billete y subió al avión buscando su asiento. Lo encontró, al parecer la persona del asiento contiguo no había llegado todavía, así que se acomodó en el asiento de la ventana, sacó el único libro que traía consigo y se puso a leer.

Minutos mas tarde alguien se sentó a su lado, cuando giró su cabeza para conocer a su compañero/a de viaje reconoció al instante un maravilloso pelo rubio platino y unos ojos grises que al girarse hicieron que casi se desmayara. Si, Draco Malfoy era atractivo, la verdad es que mucho... pero al abrir la boca todo el encanto que provocaba su aspecto fisico se desvanecía y ya solo quedaba la insoportable personalidad que acompañaba a toda la familia Malfoy.

Dra- Malfoy?-

Granger?-

Hermione se levantó al instante para reclamar y que le pusieran en otro sitio, de todos los lugares del mundo y de los aviones del mundo Draco tenia que haber ido a parar justamente al mismo avión que ella y además a su mismo lado... increíble.

Antes de que pudiera pasar para intentar encontrar otro lugar para sentarse Draco la agarró de la cintura e intentó que no se moviera pero lo que consiguió fue que Hermione acabara sentada en sus piernas.

No montes un espectaculo quieres sangre sucia? No es que me agrade especialmente tener que estar en un transporte muggle y tu presencia lo único que hace es empeorarme las cosas así que yo no te dirijo la palabra durante el viaje tu no me la dirijes a mí, y cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro destino yo me voy por mi camino y tú por el tuyo, ok?- dijo Draco rapidamente y solo insultandola una vez, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.

Ésta asintió, y no supieron por qué pero se habían quedado mirando a los ojos, a Hermione le pareció por un momento que dentro de Draco no podía haber tanta maldad como el aparentaba pero probablemente fue una imaginación suya porque la chispa de frialdad e indiferencia volvió enseguida a la mirada de Draco quien empujó a Hermione para que se quitara de encima.

Que pasa Granger? te he hipnotizado acaso?-

Hermione notó como se ponía roja como un tomate lo cual no le solía pasar a menudo con Malfoy, así que rapidamente se quitó de encima, cogió su libro y se prometió mantener la mirada fija en él durante el resto del trayecto.

De vez en cuando Hermione notaba como Draco le miraba de reojo ya que él no estaba haciendo nada mas que analizar a todos los muggles que viajaban en su mismo avión.

Te aburres Malfoy?-

Malfoy ni siquiera contestó solo se limitó a hacer una mueca mientras por fin anunciaban que el avión estaba aterrizando en tierra firme.

Cuando por fin abrieron las puertas ni siquiera se despidieron y Hermione se fue a por sus maletas.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, las maletas de Hermione seguían sin aparecer... ésto a Hermione la asustó un poco pero una azafata le dijo que llamara desde su hotel que en cuanto encontraran sus maletas se las enviarían allí, que no tardarían mas de un día.

Así que Hermione trató de tranquilizarse y sacó la dirección de su hotel del bolsillo de los vaqueros mientras llamaba a un taxi.

Hermione le dio la dirección al taxista.

Está segura de que en esta dirección esta su hotel señorita?- preguntó el taxista sorprendido.

Si, esa es la dirección, estoy muy segura, por qué lo dice?-

No no, nada, solo preguntaba por si acaso, para ahorrarle el dinero del viaje si estaba equivocada- el taxista le dedicó media sonrisa forzada lo que a la chica le pareció bastante extraño.

Al llegar a la calle Hermione le pagó le dio las gracias y se dirigió al hotel... cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una chabola en lugar del hotel cinco estrellas que ella esperaba... pero qué broma era esa? Eso ni siquiera era una casa en la que podrían vivir cinco personas, las paredes se caían a trozos y el olor que provenía de dentro hizo que Hermione se tapara la nariz y la boca con sus manos.

Hermione entró para asegurarse de que ESO era su hotel pero se asustó un poco cuando vió salir a una viejecilla mas que rara de lo que se suponía era la recepcion y la miraba con malicia... Hermione no preguntó nada y se dispuso a salir corriendo pero la detuvo la voz de la anciana:

Hermione Granger verdad?-

Ehh... si, soy yo-

Tenemos una habitación reservada para ti, es que has cambiado de planes?-

N-no.. es que yo-

Vamos te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla hasta lo que se suponía era su habitación, la anciana que se hacía llamar la señora Da-ana la dejó sola enseguida ante esa basura.

Todo estaba mugriento e incluso las sábanas de la diminuta cama estabans sucias... donde demonios estaba?

Intentó quitarse la idea de la cabeza y esperar a que le trajeran sus maletas para irse de aquel lugar, como estaba bastante cansada por el viaje decidió darse una ducha y meterse en la cama.

Se deshizo de su ropa con cuidado, pues de momento era la única de la que disponía, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de agua transparente lo que caía sobre ella era una especie de líquido marrón que olía a rayos, salió de allí gritando como nunca y cayó al suelo justo al lado de una enorme cucaracha, se levantó corriendo y se puso su ropa otra vez ya que no tenía nada con que secarse. Lo más fácil hubiera sido sacar su varita y arreglarlo todo con un hechizo pero la muy ilusa había dejado la varita a cargo de sus padres pensando en un verano muggle... ahora se arrepentía.

Pero por nada del mundo iba a llorar, ahora se iría a tomar un poco el aire y a despejarse y esperaría a que llegaran sus maletas, porque llegarían, pensó ella.

Malfoy dejó sus maletas al lado de la puerta del maravilloso apartamento de su difunta tía, quien utilizaba ese piso para alejarse del mundo mágico cuando tenía problemas, estaba intacto, mucho no lo había usado.

Se dio un paseo por el apartamento que disponía un salón enorme con una enorme televisión a su vez, estaba llena de cuadros que no se movían para sorpresa de Draco. Al adentrarse en el pasillo vió que había dos habitaciones con una cama de matrimonio cada una, y un gran baño con una ducha y lavabos impecables en los que te podías reflejar.

Esto no va estar tan mal al fin y al cabo- pensó.

Draco quería irse a la cama temprano porque estaba cansado por el viaje pero aún así decidió pasear un rato por las calles de Nueva York, al fin y al cabo no se iba a pasar todos los días encerrado en el apartamento y seguro que había algunos lugares que sería interesante visitar en Nueva York. Así que cogió las llaves una chaqueta y salió por la puerta del magnifico apartamento.

A pesar de la mala suerte con la que había contado Hermione nada más llegar a sus esperadas vacaciones el fresco aire de la noche acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, lo que resultaba bastante agradable después de todo lo que había pasado en un día.

Hermione seguía tan ensimimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que un hombre la seguía.

De repente alguien la cogió por el cuello y le puso una navaja en el mismo.

Chica, si no quieres que te haga daño mas vale que me des todo lo que llevas encima- susurró el hombre.

Eres un mortífago?- dijo Hermione pensando lo primero que se le vino a la mente- No diré ni te daré nada, el que no debe ser nombrado...

Niña no me vengas con tonterías y dame todo el dinero que lleves encima si no quieres que te raje!- gritó enfurecido el hombre pensando que la chica le tomaba el pelo.

Hermione comprendió que lo que quería aquel hombre era dinero, era un muggle pero no de los buenos, así que sacó todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos y se lo dio.

El misterioso hombre la metió en un callejón y la empujó contra la pared.

Me iba a ir pero a decir verdad no estás nada mal y quizás pueda pasar un buen rato contigo- dijo el hombre poniendo una cara que asustó todavía más a la joven gryffindor.

Draco caminaba despacio por las calles de Nueva York, ya había anochecido y la ciudad tenía un aspecto hermoso durante la noche, con todas las luces de sus edificios encendidas y toda aquella publicidad que se iluminaba por encima de él.

Mientras iba caminando oyó unos gritos de un hombre pidiendole a una mujer dinero. Su familia le había avisado sobre esos, ladrones muggles que se dedicaban a ir con una navaja amenazando a las personas indefensas por las calles.

A él no le asustaban así que se adentró en el callejón de donde provenían las voces cuando vió al hombre amenazando a una joven con un cuchillo mientras intentaba arrancarle la ropa a la muchacha.

Malfoy se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a una indefensa Hermione acurracada en la pared con los ojos llenos de miedo y de impotencia... Malfoy sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, la verdad es que eso era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, ver a la sangre sucia suplicar por su vida, pero en esos momentos lo que estaba viendo no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia, tenía que ayudarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó sobre el hombre un hechizo y el hombre cayó al suelo ya sin la navaja, el hombre se asustó casi tanto como se había asustado Hermione hace unos segundos y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra y pudiendo escapar sin que Malfoy le diera su merecido.

Cuando el hombre huyó, Draco no sabía que decir, se quedó mirando a la indefensa Hermione que le miraba sorprendida pero todavía el miedo se veía en sus ojos.

Ella no dijo nada simplemente acabó de derrumbarse por todos los acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido durante el día y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Draco seguía quieto sin decir nada, la Hermione indefensa y desconsolada que yacía en el suelo frente a él no se parecía en nada a la Hermione con la que Draco se había encontrado en el avión, la Hermione de la sonrisa radiante y la felicidad que se veía a miles de kilómetros. Sus ropas estaban sucias y parecía que no había pasado un buen día. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y se puso a pensar que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Draco se fue acercando lentamente a la que solía ser su peor enemiga pero que ahora miraba con otros ojos.

El joven cogió suavemente su barbilla con los dedos y hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos, Hermione seguía llorando.

Sabes Malfoy... ya he tenido bastante por hoy como para ahora tener que aguantar tus insultos así que ahora no te sigas burlando de mi, te sentirás triunfante por dentro pero--- dijo Hermione entre sollozos que calló Draco haciendo gesto de que se callara.

Hermione se quedó mirando esos ojos grises que hubieran derretido a cualquiera mientras el chico la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho a lo que Hermione ni siquiera se resistió, sintió que nunca se había sentido tan segura como en los brazos de Malfoy, intentó respirar hondo aunque algunas lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro.

El slytherin no sabía que estaba pasando, ni por qué hacía eso, solo que haberla visto así había hecho que sintiera ganas de reconfortarla, de abrazarla para que se sintiera mejor. El chico alejó los pensamientos de su mente e intentó matenerla en blanco mientras quitaba suavemente las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño a causa de todos los desastrosos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su llegada a Nueva York.


	2. Capítulo 2: Gracias Draco

Draco no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado abranzandola, pero parecía que ella se había quedado dormida. Y no pensaba dejarla allí. Aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía dejala allí bastante has hecho ya por ella, su corazón le decía que debía llevársela con él ya que no lo había pasado demasiado bien.

Así que sin pensarlo más la levantó entre sus brazos mientras ella se agarraba inconscientemente a su cuello y se la llevó a su apartamento, al fin y al cabo había dos habitaciones, aunque en el fondo él hubiera preferido que solo habría una.

Malfoy acomodó a Hermione en la cama y la arropó mientras miraba como dormía apaciblemente. Decidió quedarse a su lado por si acaso se despertaba y no sabía donde estaba.

Tenía pensado sentarse en uno de los sillones de los que disponía la habitación pero algo le dijo que se mantuviera a su lado así que se sentó en la cama con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla.

Tenía hasta gracia... el día anterior aborrecía a Granger y ahora la miraba dormir sin importarle lo mas mínimo... que diría su padre si viera a una sangre sucia durmiendo en su cama... pero en esos momento todo le daba igual, se hubiera quedado observandola durante una eternidad, asombrado de si mismo alargó su mano y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, después se acercó con sumo cuidado para oir su respiración y algo le hizo sentir ganas de besarla y tomarla entre sus brazos en aquel mismo momento, pronto se alejó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Qué le estaba pasando? Granger era lo que mas aborrecía en este mundo, lo peor de Hogwarts y además sangre sucia y hace unos segundos lo que había sentido eran... ganas de besarla? Por favor.. para un Malfoy no existía el amor verdadero, solo debería casarse con quien sus padres consideraran necesitario y productivo para la familia Malfoy... pero que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza besar a Granger, eso no lo podía permitir... al día siguiente la echaría de su apartamente y esperaría no volver a verla en todo el verano.

Hermione se despertó al notar como unos rayos de luz iluminaban el lugar donde se encontraba, no sabía exactamente donde estaba pero lo que estaba claro era que no estaba en el mugroso hotel en el que se había alojado al llegar a Nueva York.

Lo único que recordaba era haber tenido un día de perros y haber terminado abrazada a Draco Malfoy... que había sido aquello? Ella estaba demasiado débil para pensar en quien abrazaba y hubiera abrazado cualquier cosa en aquellos momentos, lo que no sabía era por qué él la había tratado tan sumamente bien? Por un momento había pensado que era alguien que se parecía a Malfoy pero que NO podía haber sido él. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado esa noche.

Se levantó de la cama, todavía tenia puesta la ropa de ayer y vió que unos vaqueros y un jersey la esperaban en uno de los sofás de la habitación, se los puso sin dudarlo ya que cualquier cosa iba a ser mejor que la ropa sucia que llevaba encima.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza poco a poco para intentar averiguar donde estaba, una voz interrumpió su investigación.

Veo que has despertado Granger- dijo Draco sin bajar la vista de El Profeta.

Eh... Drac- digo Malfoy... que hago aquí?-

Draco la miró friamente sin que Hermione pudiera descifrar lo que iba a decir, Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas pero predecible, nunca. - Te traigo a mi apartamento para que no te coman las ratas de Nueva York y así me lo agradeces? Será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes, no quiero sangre sucias en mi casa.-

Hermione estaba desconcertada, la noche anterior la abraza, la trae a su casa y la arropa y ahora le insulta y le dice que se vaya?- Malfoy veo que eres tú.-

Quien pensabas que era sino sangre sucia? Una réplica?-

No, sólo que al ver como me acurrubacabas en tus brazos ayer pensé que el idiota de Malfoy, famoso por intentar arruinarme la vida los últimos seis años quizás tenía algo de bueno al fin y al cabo, pero gracias por abrirme los ojos para que me haya dado cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y frío de siempre y que ni siquiera tienes corazón, lo de ayer, no sé por qué lo hiciste pero no voy a quedarme a averiguarlo.

A Malfoy le latía el corazón rapidamente, era como si cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Hermione se le hubiera clavado en el corazón, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado con todos los insultos que había recibido de la chica.

Hermione vio como el rubio cerraba los ojos y se controlaba, era como si lo que le estaba diciendo le estuviera haciendo daño.. tendría Malfoy sentimientos? Quizás se había pasado un poco, Malfoy le había salvado la vida la noche anterior y ella estaba allí insultandole como si nada.

Hermione observó como Malfoy se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a otro lado de la casa, Hermione le cogió de la mano y le detuvo.

Al notar el contacto algo en los ojos de Draco cambió, era como si ya no tuviera a la misma persona fría, se quedaron mirando lo que puso nerviosa a la gryffindor, así que optó por soltarle lo que trajo de vuelta la mirada fría característica de los Malfoy.

Draco- Malfoy se paró al oir a la chica pronunciar su nombre, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

Malfoy se quedó mirandola en silencio, en su mirada había un sentimiento de anhelo... pero anhelo de que? Se preguntaba Hermione.

G-gracias... por lo de anoche. Por salvarme la vida- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba intentando descifrar que es lo que dirían aquellos ojos grises.

Draco la agarró de los hombros fuertemente y se quedaron frente a frente, mirandose a los ojos. Draco miraba a la muchacha como si fuera la primera vez que la veía verdaderamente en todos los añós que hacía que la conocía.

Al slytherin le hubiera gustado decirle que nunca se hubiera perdonado dejarla allí y no salvarla, que algo había despertado en él y que estaba confuso porque no sabía lo que era. Lentamente la soltó y se dio la vuelta sin poder reunir el valor para decirle todo aquello.

Hermione miró sorprendida como se alejaba Malfoy... aunque fuera mentira en esos momentos hubiera sentido ganas de abrazarle, la mirada que reflejaba Malfoy era como la de un niño que necesitaba cariño, que estaba solo... pero probablemente Malfoy la habría rechazado y lo último que necesitaba eran mas burlas por su parte.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrir la puerta de salida cuando un brazo cerró la puerta sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar estaba arrinconada entre los brazos de Malfoy.

No hace falta que te vayas si no quieres- susurró Malfoy.

Pero... mis maletas estarán a punto de llegar a mi hotel y... necesito estar allí para recogerlas-

Malfoy no respondió simplemente volvió a girarse sin decir una palabra.

Aunque... si quieres puedes venir a recogerme y podríamos ir a contemplar la ciudad por la noche- Hermione no sabía a qué había venido esa estupidez.. vamos... un Malfoy y una sangre sucia paseando por Nueva York como si fueran amigos?-

En donde te alojas?- preguntó Draco agachando la cabeza.

Hermione le dio el papel con la dirección y le hizo una seña de que estaría ahí cuando él fuera a recogerla, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó.

Malfoy no sabía siquiera por que había aceptado, no había podido resistirse a la invitación, al fin y al cabo él no tenía otra cosa que hacer así que no estaría mal un poco de diversión... aunque dudaba que Hermione Granger fuera sinónimo de diversión.

En otra ocasión Hermione se hubiera preparado para la cita pero no disponía de sus maletas para cambiarse de ropa ni para peinarse... por suerte encontró la manera de estar presentable gracias a la señora Da-ana, que a pesar de poseer el peor hotel de Nueva York no parecía ser tan mala persona y le prestó unas cuantas cosas para maquillarse a lo muggle, cosa que ella ya sabía a pesar de que no utilizaba demasiado la técnica, al terminar estaba bastante mas guapa que la última vez que se había mirado al espejo.

Malfoy se dirigió a la dirección que Granger le había dado, mas que un hotel de cinco estrellas presentía que se dirigía al peor de los hoteles de Nueva York, pero como habría ido Granger a parar alli?

Cuando se aproximaba a algo que tenía pinta de hotel la vio salir por la puerta hablando con una anciana muy animadamente, estaba preciosa, nunca la había mirado con esos ojos pero había que decir que Granger no estaba nada mal.

Allí está- pensó Hermione. Allí estaba Draco, incluso estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero algo cada vez que le veía saltaba dentro de ella, pero no podía explicar exactamente que era lo que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Draco...- segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Hola... Hermione- tardó un poco pero por fin consiguió llamarla Hermione en vez de Granger o sangre sucia como acostumbraba.

Señora Da-ana, le presento a Draco. Draco esta es la señora Da-ana, dueña del hotel- dijo Hermione.

Mucho gusto- dijo Draco.

Oh! Que muchacho mas agradable, es tu novio querida?- preguntó la señora Da-ana volviendose hacia Hermione, que se había puesto colorada por la suposición de Da-ana.

Eh... esto... no, es solo... un... compañero- respondió Hermione nerviosa, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Draco quien la miraba divertido, Hermione tambien sonrió, era de las pocas veces que Draco sonreía y no era a causa de humillarla publicamente o de reirse de ella.

Vamos?-preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió, se despidió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Draco.

Entonces... que te trae por Nueva York- preguntó Hermione intentando romper el hielo.

Nada en especial, mis padres necesitaban la mansion Malfoy durante el verano y... aquí estoy- contestó Draco.

Siguieron caminando hablando de cosas triviales cuando Draco se paró fuera de un restaurante muy elegante.

Es aquí donde vamos?- preguntó Hermione sin disimular su sorpresa.

Si, no te gusta?-

Si... no es eso, me encanta, solo que nunca pensé en Draco Malfoy invitandome a mi a un restaurante como este...-

Malfoy sonrió un poco y la abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Se pasaron la noche hablando y recordando momentos de Hogwards, hablando de los estudios, de el último año en el colegio...

Draco... puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Adelante- dijo Draco mirandola intensamente, como hacía siempre.

Por qué...- a Hermione le costaba mucho preguntar aquello- por qué siempre me has hecho la vida imposible en el colegio... disfrutabas haciendome sufrir y cuando me viste anoche en el callejón me salvaste la vida... y lo mas importante, por qué me abrazaste?

Draco no sabía que decir, normalmente siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero esta vez no... le daba miedo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por la gryffindor y no quería decirselo así que optó por la opción mas fácil, huir. Se levantó de la mesa, dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre ella y se fue alejando hacia la salida, Hermione salió corriendo en su búsqueda, quisiera o no Malfoy iba a contestar a su pregunta.

Hermione alcanzó a Malfoy y le cogió de la mano.

Draco... contesta a mi pregunta-

O qué?-

Draco se dio la vuelta y la acorraló contra la pared, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su fresco aliento en su cara. Hermione no podia mirarle a los ojos, así que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

Vas a contestar a mi pregunta o tanto te cuesta?- dijo Hermione muy seria.

Draco comenzó a observar sus ojos como si quisiera traspasarlos y entrar en ella y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo, la estaba derritiendo con su mirada, tanto que sentía que en su interior se habían avivado las llamas y ardía como nunca.

Draco no sabía que hacer, intentaba mirarla y explicar la razón por la cual se sentía así... solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Hermione vio petrificada como los labios de Malfoy se acercaban suavemente a los de ella, él empezó a besarla con desenfreno... y lo mas sorprendente fue que ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, al principio se quedó quieta, no sabía que se proponía Malfoy pero a los segundos él notó como Hermione le besaba como si necesitara esos besos mas que nada en este mundo en aquel momento.

Tenías que ser tú...Granger- susurró Draco mientras la besaba.

Después de varios segundos la mente de Draco reaccionó... ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó a si mismo, enseguida se apartó de Hermione, que seguía sin moverse, por lo que acababan de hacer.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, aunque fuera un suspiro pero algo se lo impidió, cuando dejó de pensar en lo que iba a decir se dio cuenta de que Malfoy ya había desaparecido.

Mierda... me besa y se va corriendo? - pensó Hermione- Genial...

Draco había sido muy rápido, aprovechó que Granger no le estaba mirando para irse, irse corriendo... un Malfoy huyendo, que diría su padre si le viera, y lo peor, que diría si le viera besando a una sangre sucia como Granger, qué le había pasado? No había podido resistirlo y tampoco se sentia como si hubiera hecho algo malo, al contrario, se sentía como nunca... pero entonces... por que había salido corriendo?

Hermione comenzó a andar después de asegurarse de que las piernas no le fallaban, se dirigió a su hotel e intentó sentarse en la cama sin que ésta cediera y terminara por derrumbarse, como todo lo que había a su alrededor.

No entendía por qué Malfoy la había salvado, no entendía por qué la había llevado a su casa, ni por qué la había besado pero lo que menos entendía era por qué ella no había hecho nada para detenerle, sino que le había correspondido.

Necesitaba una respuesta a esas preguntas y el mismo Malfoy se las iba a tener que dar, quisiera o no. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces volvío a salir del hotel, recordaba perfectamente en qué calle se encontraba el apartamento de Malfoy y no quedaba muy lejos andando así que iba a ir ahí y Malfoy le iba a tener que dar una explicación. Con o sin varita, con Hermione Granger no jugaba ni dios.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sumergido en sus pensamientos e intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el beso pero no podía, quería irse a dormir pero no quería soñar, así que si tenía que soñar, que fuera despierto. - Soy gilipoyas...-pensó Malfoy- no tenía que haberla besado pero... por qué también me besó ella?- Estos y algun que otro pensamiento más rondaba por la mente de Draco cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta. - Típico de los muggle- pensó.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era porque en realidad no le importaba mucho hasta que cuando abrió la puerta: ZAS!

Asi sonó el tortazo que Granger le acababa de pegar nada más abrir la puerta, y para colmo ahora ella le miraba como si se lo hubiera pegado él a ella. - Hay que joderse- pensó Malfoy.

Qué quieres sangre sucia? Y rápido que no tengo toda la noche para escuchar tus tonterías- dijo Malfoy mientras los ojos miel de Hermione se encendían de ira.

QUE QUÉ QUIERO?- Hermione trató de tranquilizarse un poco pero no lo consiguió- ME SALVAS LA VIDA, ME LLEVAS A UN RESTAURANTE... A MI! A LA SANGRE SUCIA, ME BESAS Y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA MI?- gritaba Hermione mientras Malfoy le miraba incrédulo, si hay algo que no se esperaba era una reacción así, Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione siguió con el discurso- PUES SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?-Hermione le miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

Sorpréndeme- dijo Malfoy

Y tanto que le sorprendió, primero se le quedó un momento mirando a los ojos y comenzó a reducir el espacio que les separaba, Malfoy se esperaba que le pegara como una loca o algo así, pero no, para su sorpresa Hermione le cogió del cuello y comenzó a besarle mientras éste se empotraba contra la pared, permaneció quieto poco menos de dos segundos cuando reaccionó, la agarró de la cintura y siguió besandola.

Malfoy ya no tenía esos aburdos pensamientos sobre Granger, su padre y toda esa estupidez de la sangre, ahora que la tenía a ella entre sus brazos ya no importaba otra cosa.

Hermione estaba sumida en el slytherin de los ojos grises cuando de repente algo iluminó su mente... - Y si está haciendo esto para dejarme en ridículo delante de todo Hogwards justamente en el último año? Será cabrón... a mi no me la juega.- De repente Hermione se separó y le dijo:

Te la debía.- dicho esto le lanzó una mirada fulminante, de las que sabía poner ella, y se marchó por donde había venido dejando a Malfoy a medias, aunque sabía que sino fuera por su fuerza de voluntad se lo hubiera comido enterito.

Malfoy se movió un poco después de que Granger se fuera, cerró la puerta y dijo: - Creo que me voy a la ducha... :P

Hermione estaba harta de Nueva York, nunca pensó que se iba a cansar tan pronto de la gran ciudad, pero ya no aguantaba más, entre lo de las maletas, el hotel y Malfoy se estaba volviendo loca, y para colmo ya no había sido solo Malfoy el que la había besado, sino que ella había ido a su casa, le había besado y se había ido tan tranquila, en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho eso, no es que fuera muy lanzada la verdad... y ahora se moría de la vergüenza, esperaba no tener que ver a Malfoy en un tiempo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a tener que ver las caras, y por mucho que le pesara, era algo que estaba deseando una parte de ella.

Lo que estaba claro es que no pensaba volver a aparecer por casa de Malfoy como lo había hecho ese día, eso nunca.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá del enorme salón del apartamento, pero qué le pasaba? Su camino ya estaba marcado, las prácticas como mortífago comenzarían pronto, sabía que su padre le había enviado allí porque necesitaba la mansión Malfoy libre, probablemente para hacer algo relacionado con Voldermort, hasta ese momento nunca se había cuestionado si lo que hacían sus padres estaba bien o mal, simplemente seguía órdenes, intentaba ser el mejor en todo, mantenerse frio a cualquier emoción o sentimiento, y siempre lo había conseguido, sus padres le habían educado así, y así debía mantenerse, aún así, en esos momentos no podía controlar sus emociones, no podía controlar lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Hermione Granger, antes siempre había sido repulsión, asco. Aunque había que decir que la chica no estaba nada mal, pero eso ya lo había pensado antes sin dejar a parte que no la soportaba, y para ayudar más a su relación con ella, era una sangre sucia, lo que su familia, y él mismo debía odiar, aborrecer, pero entonces... por qué ya no sentía nada de eso por ella? No quería decir la palabra, no quería pensar en amor, aquello no era amor, no podía soportar la idea de estar enamorándose de Granger, pero aunque así fuera ese sentimiento no le iba a dominar, su mente estaba por encima de su corazón, y eso lo iba a demostrar.

Malfoy se sumió en un profundo sueño, estaba cansado y no había dormido apenas nada desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, no soñar, solo dormir, pero su imagen estaba gravada en su mente y le era imposible librarse de ella, tenía que verla, no sabía que quería decirle exactamente pero tenía que verla, su mente le decía que no, que se quedara ahí, que era una sangre sucia y no merecía tanta atención por su parte pero su corazón le decía que que hacía allí sentado mientras ella estaba en ese asqueroso hotel.

Como si algo hubiera despertado en él pegó un salto y se puso en camino.

Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación, la cama había terminado por ceder y la verdad que no le apetecía demasiado dormir con todas las cosas que rondaban por su cabeza, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Qué le pasaba con Malfoy? Qué le pasaba a Malfoy con ella? Quería verle, tenía que decirle algo, preguntarle por qué, el por qué de muchas cosas necesitaba saberlas.

Y de repente como si hubiera hecho magia y sus pensamientos se hubieran hecho realidad cuando levantó la vista se encontró a un Draco confuso, extraño, con una mirada que jamás hubiera imaginado venir de él.

Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione casi sin levantar la voz y mirando al suelo de madera.

La expresión de Malfoy delataba un: Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Sin decir nada Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y se sentó un poco alejado de ella, también en la madera, con cuidado como si no quisiera hacer ruido. Malfoy no sabía que estaba haciendo, en cuanto la había visto se había quedado en blanco.

Hermione intentaba no mirarle, mirar hacia otro lado, pero cuando miraba de reojo ahí estaban esos ojos grises observándola, acechando, como muchas otras veces en Hogwarts, pero ésta vez parecía que su intención no era insultarla.

Todos aquellos años, con la palabra sangre sucia metida en su cabeza, al principio le había hecho daño, y eso tenía que reconocerlo, pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a sus insultos que todos se los guardaba en una pequeña parte de su interior donde ya no le dolían lo más mínimo, pero allí, con su peor enemigo casi a su lado, recordando todos los momentos que le había hecho llorar, todo el sufrimiento que le causó en sus primeros años, una lágrima intentó caer de sus ojos, ella no quería, pero la lágrima fue cayendo por su rostro a medida que sus recuerdos la seguían persiguiendo.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, - Está llorando?- pensó Malfoy. Lo que menos hubiera querido en ese momento es hacer llorar a Hermione, nunca quiso en realidad, pero su fama en Hogwarts estaba en juego, nunca se había parado a pensar si todos los insultos y las bromas a costa de la gryffindo le habían dolido, él siempre pensó que en realidad le daba igual, pero parecía ser que en el fondo todavía le quedaba mucho por descubrir.

Lo mejor será que me vaya- se dijo Malfoy mientras iba levantandose no muy decidido todavía, le hubiera gustado pedirle perdón, al fin y al cabo la culpa era suya.

Antes de que se hubiera levantado Hermione se había ido acercando y le agarró del brazo suavemente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Malfoy captó lo que quería, así que volvió a sentarse, de pronto sintió a Hermione apoyándose en su pecho, Hermione no sabía que hacía, no sabía que haría Malfoy ante eso, pero solo se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Malfoy la abrazó contra él, se alegraba de haber ido a buscarla.


	3. Capítulo 3: Volverás a mí

N/A HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UNA REVIEW, LA VERDAD QUE PENSABA QUE NADIE LO IBA A LEER Y ME HA HECHO MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.

EL FANFIC NO ESTÁ ACABADO NI MUCHO MENOS, TODAVÍA QUEDA FANFIC PARA RATO, ASÍ QUE ESTAD ATENTOS PORQUE INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR DE SEGUIDO, SEGUID DEJANDO REVIEWS PLEASE!

SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AGREGARME MI EMAIL ES: GRACIAS!

CAPÍTULO 3: VOLVERÁS A MÍ

Hermione se sentía en una nube, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no quería pensar en nada que no fuera él, Draco, su mayor enemigo durante tantos años, abrazándola... no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Malfoy, pero tenía que descubrirlo, ella había ido a su apartamento para gritarle, incluso pegarle un poco :P, pero lo que no imaginó es que iba a acabar besándole, con la excusa de que él le debía una... por suerte parecía que Draco se lo había tragado, le había besado no porque le debiera una, sino porque quería volver a esos labios, quería volver a sentir esa pasión que en la vida le habían hecho sentir, hubiera muerto en sus labios en ese mismo momento, pero tenía que disimular un poco...

De pronto, sintió como Malfoy se estaba levantando, lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Parecía que se había levantado para irse, pero por qué?

Malfoy estaba experimentando una serie de sensaciones que no le gustaban, bueno, si que le gustaban, pero sabía que aquello no sería bueno ni para él ni para Granger, así que decidió levantarse. Miró el reloj, habían estado así casi dos horas, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa, lo que no podía soportar Malfoy era que sentía que en ese tiempo hubiera parado el reloj y se hubiera quedado ahí siempre, por primera vez se había sentido bien. Si, algo fácil para muchos, pero no para un Malfoy, un Malfoy no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y se mantenía frío como el hielo, sus ojos grises reflejaban el hielo, pero su frialdad no se encontraba solo en sus ojos, sino también en su alma, que estaba vacía por dentro, ni siquiera el cariño de su familia había llenado ese vacío, porque ni cuando era un niño había recibido el afecto que todos los hijos recibían de sus padres, los Malfoy se alegraron cuando nació, pero porque querían tener un heredero, otro mortífago en la familia, no por la alegría de traer un ser vivo al mundo, con tu sangre y tus rasgos. Draco siempre había sentido eso, lo único que hizo de niño fue estudiar, aprender, pero ni un minuto de diversión, ese rencor se había mantenido vivo todos esos años pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, a quien se lo iba a decir, a sus compañeros de Slytherin? Aquellos idiotas que solo pensaban a través de sus padres. No.

Todos ese rencor había pasado por su mente mientras miraba a Granger, no se había dado cuenta pero no podía seguir allí, simplemente no podía, así que la miró por unos segundos y despacio se alejó... de lo que podría ser su perdición, o su gloria.

Hermione quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo último que quería era que Draco se fuera, quien lo iba decir, tantos años intentando librarse de él y ahora quería que se quedara.

Nada salió de su boca, solo se quedó mirando mientras Draco se alejaba. Por alguna razón no pudo decir nada, cuando Draco se había levantado se había quedado mirandola, y ella comprendió que él no podía quedarse, no sabía por qué, pero así lo sintió, esos fríos ojos grises se lo decían. Le dejó marchar... pero solo de aquella habitación, porque sabía que ya no iba a poder dejarle marchar de su corazón.

Hermione había estado toda la noche mirando por la ventana del hotel, viendo amanecer, en una ocasión se había imaginado como Draco volvía, la abrazaba y le decía que nunca la iba a dejar marchar. Pero pronto eso se desvaneció y solo quedaba ella, sola.

Ya era de día, no sabía que hacer, sus maletas aún no habían llegado, con su varita hubiera sido mucho más fácil encontrarlas, pero no tenía su varita. Así que la única solución era esperar. Tampoco tenía dinero, y no sabía donde ir, tampoco quería quedarse allí encerrada durante todo el día, de pronto encontró una solución, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era alguien llamado Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Sonrió al pronunciar su nombre y se dirigió a su apartamento, quería saber como iba a reaccionar Malfoy al verla por segunda vez entrando allí, aunque esta vez iba a ser diferente porque no tenía pensado besarle e irse, aunque pensándolo bien lo de besarle ya no sonaba tan mal, pero estaba claro que no pensaba moverse de allí.

Malfoy no había dormido nada, tampoco lo había intentando, simplemente no quería cerrar los ojos y verla a ella, ya estábamos otra vez... no se podía quitar a Granger de la cabeza, por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa le era imposible, ella era lo único que le había hecho sentir algo más allá del odio, no volver a pensar en la palabra amor porque sentía que se iba a ahogar, y no quería... o si?

Hermione subió las escaleras del apartamento casi corriendo, como si Malfoy se le fuera a escapar, y estaba en lo cierto. Draco se encontraba haciendo las maletas, no tenía ganas de quedarse allí, habían sido pocos los momentos que había pasado con Granger pero todos muy intensos, y no podía mirar el apartamento sin recordar el beso que le dio, quería más, la quería a ella, pero era mejor así.

Llamaron a la puerta, Draco se dirigió allí y abrió. Era ella, Hermione le miró, con esos ojos miel que le volvían loco, era como si le hipnotizaran, tanto que perdía la noción del tiempo y no podía evitar seguir mirandola.

Hermione apartó la vista durante un segundo y vio las maletas de Draco medio hechas encima del sofá, después volvió a sus ojos y no necesitó decir nada, sus ojos hablaban: - Te vas...? Después de lo que ha pasado...-

Hermione caminó hacia atrás sin apartar la vista, hasta que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de irse reaccionó, en esos momentos no había tenido nada más claro en toda su vida, la necesitaba a su lado.

Draco extendió el brazo y le agarró de la mano. Cuando Hermione sintió su piel, sintió un escalofrío, no podía más.

Draco la giró y se quedaron frente a frente, los dos intentaban leer los ojos del otro, Hermione quería perderse en sus ojos, ya le daba igual si su apellido fuera Malfoy o lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

Draco la agarró de la cintura y la acercó un poco más hasta que sus alientos se cruzaron. No pudo aguantar y unió sus labios con los de ella, Hermione también comenzó a besarle, como si lo único que había querido desde la segunda vez que se besaron fuera volver a sentirle, y era así, la pasión que ya había sentido antes volvió a correr por sus venas, y Malfoy volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de paz, poco después se separaron, Malfoy la miró y se hundió en ella, se abrazaron como si no quisieran dejarse marchar el uno al otro nunca más.

Por fin Hermione se decidió a hablar, o más bien a susurrar...

Draco... que nos está pasando?- dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos. Malfoy tardó un poco en responder.

No lo sé...- dijo despacio- pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hermione sonrió, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento con ellos.

Y.. qué va a pasar ahora?-

Qué te parece...?- susurró Draco al tiempo que volvía a besarla.

Cuando se separó ella le miró y le dijo.. - Mm... no está mal, pero tendrás que mejorarlo :P-

Draco arqueó las cejas y volvió a besarla, esta vez más despacio, sintiendo cada movimiento, Hermione pensaba que se le fallaban las piernas y que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

Después Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente...

Como sigas así no va a quedar nada de mí- dijo Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Después de unos minutos Hermione se separó de él y le preguntó, - Entonces... pensabas irte?-

Draco miró sus maletas.

Quizás... pero creo que me quedaré un poco más aquí.- Algo me ha hecho cambiar de opinión... o mejor dicho, alguien.-

Habían estado hablando y recordando viejos tiempos durante casi todo el día, hacía tiempo que Hermione no se lo pasaba tan bien, Draco disfrutaba estando a su lado, no era como él había pensado, una rata de biblioteca que solo hablaba de libros, era maravillosa, solo verla ya le provocaba besarla.

Hermione miró su reloj.

Me tengo que ir, quizás mi maleta haya llegado ya al hotel, con un poco de suerte- dijo Hermione.

Ok, pero promete una cosa-

A ver... que quieres que prometa?- dijo Hermione rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Draco.

Que volverás- susurró Draco mientras la besaba.

Lucis Malfoy se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy hablando con su mujer, Narcisa.

Creo que durante este último curso de Hogwarts el chico ya estará lo suficientemente preparado para iniciarse como mortífago- dijo Narcisa.

Eso espero.-

No te preocupes Lucius, estoy segura de que hará que te sientas orgulloso. Por cierto, te ha enviado alguna lechuza para ver si está bien en el apartamento de Nueva York?-preguntó Narcisa.

No. Le dije que solo enviara lechuza en caso de urgencia, estamos demasiado ocupados como para andar de visita de una lado a otro.-

Quizás deberías pasarte por allí, ya sabes, para ver como le va y qué está haciendo-

De acuerdo, viajaré con los polvos flu, así que traéme mi capa, no me apetece llegar chamuscado.

Polvos flu? Pero si ese apartamento no tiene chimenea...- se extrañó Narcisa.

No, pero el piso de arriba si, y creo que los dueños están de vacaciones, me mantuve siempre informado, por las veces que viajé allí.

Bien, partirás ahora?-

Si, por qué no, veremos que está haciendo Draco.-

Dale recuerdos de mi parte- dijo Narcisa.

Lucius asintió y se dirigío a la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy.

Arriba del apartamento Malfoy en Nueva York.- dijo Lucius mientras arrojaba los polvos flu.

Draco le abrió la puerta a Hermione para que se fuera.

Draco Malfoy abriéndome la puerta a mi?- rió Hermione- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Bueno yo tampoco hubiera imaginado que besaría a una sangre sucia como tú- gruñó Draco, a lo que Hermione respondió con una mirada de desaprobación.

Eh vamos, no te enfades- dijo Draco mientras la acercaba hacia él. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo. - No olvides volver.

Hermione salió de allí con una sonrisa y se puso rumbo al hotel.

Lucius llegó al piso de arriba y comprobó que estaba vacío, como le habían informado, se sacudió el polvo que le había caído en la negra capa y salió del apartamento.

Cuando salió a la escalera oyó la voz de su hijo.

No olvides volver-

Había dicho Draco, - Con quien estará hablando?-se preguntó Lucius.

Al oir cerrarse la puerta se asomó y lo que vio le lleno de asco y repulsión, ya había visto esa cara antes, en Hogwarts, la querida amiguita de Potter y de el pobretón de Weasley, la sabelotodo y lo que era más importante, la sangre sucia, Granger. Qué estaba haciendo esa sangre sucia en el piso de los Malfoy? Se le quitaron las ganas de entrar, pero se controló, su hijo le iba a oir, dejando entrar en el apartamento esa tal Granger, si la familia Malfoy se enterara.

Malfoy se sentó en el sofá, no se había sentido mejor en su vida, se sentía vivo por primera vez, y todo gracias a Hermione. De verdad sería amor? No tenía otra palabra para llamar a lo que estaba sintiendo. Llamaron a la puerta.

Draco se levantó y mientras abría dijo: - Se te ha olvidado algo...?- se cayó cuando vio a su padre mirándole con sus ojos fríos, mas fríos de lo normal. Draco se asustó, qué había visto su padre?

Padre... qué haces aquí?-

Draco. Quería ver como te iban las cosas por aquí, veo que bien- habló Lucius.

No me quejo-

Dejando entrar a nuestro apartamento a una sangre sucia, quien te crees que eres?- Lucius explotó, lo suyo no era tantear el terreno, siempre iba al grano.

Padre, yo..-

No hables Draco! Me es indiferente lo que estaba haciendo esa tal Granger aquí, pero te diré una cosa, más vale que no vuelva, por tu bien, y por el suyo- sonrió Lucius maliciosamente.

Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo Malfoy firmemente.

Aja... así que ahora me vienes con que te importa lo que le pase a la sangre sucia eh? Haré lo que crea conveniente, te mereces una paliza por esto, pero no tengo tiempo, si la vuelvo a ver por aquí, o contigo, la torturaré hasta que muera, y a ti no te mataré, pero te haré ver como muere tu querida amiguita, queda claro?-

Draco asintió, se sentía sin fuerzas para hablar, no le quedaba aire en los pulmones para pronunciar una palabra, no podía ser valiente, con su padre todo daba igual, no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, ni siquiera los suyos, porque carecía de ellos, si él decía que mataría a Hermione, lo haría, su padre nunca vacilaba, nunca.

Hermione iba a tener que salir de su vida, justamente en los momentos en que se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella.


	4. Capítulo 4: Malditos Ojos Grises

HOLAAAAAA! PARECE SER QUE HA HABIDO UN PROBLEMILLA CON PORQUE DURANTE TRES DÍAS NO HE PODIDO METERME EN MI CUENTA... TENÍA ESCRITO ESTE CAPÍTULO DESDE HACE DOS DÍAS Y NO HE PODIDO SUBIRLO... PERO EN FIN AQUÍ ESTÁ Y PRONTO VEREIS EL SIGUIENTE, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS PUESTO, ME ENCANTAN! Y ESCRIBIDME MASSSS, JEJE, A VER SI OS GUSTA ESTE CAPÍTULO.

BESOSSS

Capítulo 4: Malditos Ojos Grises

Hermione caminaba feliz, rápido pero sin demasiada prisa, aunque tenía ganas ya de volver con Draco, ya no le importaba tanto lo de las maletas, las encontraría cuando recuperara su varita, lo que quería en ese momento es pasar mas tiempo con Draco, llegar a conocer más sobre esos ojos que durante tanto tiempo se habían mantenido indiferentes ante ella, el Slytherin parecía esconder mucho más en su interior de lo que aparentaba, y ella quería sacar eso a la luz. Sabía que si Harry y Ron se enteraban de aquello no lo iban a aprobar, pero le daba igual, ella les demostraría lo que Draco era en verdad.

Hermione siguió caminando, ya había llegado al hotel, entró y se encontró con la señora Da-ana muy sonriente, la verdad es que el hotel podía no ser un cinco estrellas pero la dueña era un cielo, había tratado muy bien a Hermione y la verdad que de eso no se podía quejar.

Se te ve muy feliz hija.- comentó Da-ana.

La verdad es que no me puedo quejar- contestó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa- Por primera vez desde que llegué a esta ciudad, parece que las cosa me empiezan a ir bien.-

Y no será gracias a ese apuesto chico que te van las cosas bien verdad?- sonrió Da-ana.

Hermione al principio no respondió, solo rió y concluyó la conversación sobre Draco.

Puede ser...- dijo Hermione- Por cierto, he vuelto al hotel para ver si han llegado ya mis maletas, no me vendría nada mal ropa limpia para variar-

Lo siento mucho querida, pero parece que no han encontrado tus maletas todavía, aquí no ha llegado nada- contestó Da-ana, antes de que Hermione respondiera Da-ana siguió hablando- Pero... si quieres te puedo dejar un traje que tengo guardado en el almacén-

Eh... bueno, me lo enseñas?- vaciló Hermione antes de decir que si.

Da-ana le condujo hasta el almacén y abrió un armario, allí estaba, un precioso vestido largo, de color turquesa, decorado con un estampado de pequeñas flores en la parte de arriba, que no tenía mangas ni tirantes.

Es precioso... de quien es?-

Oh.. bueno en los tiempos en los que éste hotel era un cinco estrellas, no como ahora que ya ves en lo que se ha convertido, venían mucha gente rica y una se debió de dejar este vestido, quieres llevártelo?-

Claro! - contestó Hermione, quizás Draco volvía a llevarla a un restaurante caro y le gustaría estar a la altura.

Hermione cogió el vestido y subió a su habitación, todavía tenía en sus manos la caja de maquillaje que Da-ana le había proporcionado así que intentó que su pelo dejara de enredarse cada vez que daba un paso y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a los brazos de Draco, pero lo bueno se hacía esperar.

Hermione salió del hotel con una sonrisa, tal y como había entrado, lo que no sabía era que pronto esa sonrisa se convetiría en lágrimas.

Draco daba vueltas por la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en lo que le había dicho su padre, pero qué hacer? Sabía que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alejarle de ella, era una sangre sucia, lo nunca visto en la familia Malfoy, debía evitar a toda costa que su padre hiciera daño a Hermione, y sabía que tenía muchos medios, debía sacrificar el amor que estaba naciendo en él para protegerla.

Llamaron a la puerta, Draco sabía que era ella, no podía mirarla, no podía porque si la miraba lo único que iba a hacer sería abrazarla y pedir que ese momento durara para siempre, que solo existieran ellos dos, sin ningún impedimento, sin nada que ver de donde venían sus sangres. Pero eso era un sueño, un sueño...

Draco abrió la puerta, la vio, sonriendo delante suyo, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que Hermione Granger tenía esa sonrisa tan preciosa. Sería porque nunca le había sonreído a él. Draco estaba serio, no sabía como afrontar la situación, no sabía de que manera era mejor hacerlo. Draco no se había fijado en otra cosa que no fuera en su sonrisa pero cuando fue bajando la mirada y la vio, se quedó sin habla. Estaba preciosa, nunca la había visto tan guapa, y solo para él. Eso se lo hacía más díficil.

Hermione le vio, se había quedado alucinado, ella sonrió para sus adentros, parecía que el vestido le quedaba bien. No aguantó más la distancia y se lanzó a sus brazos, le besó, pero Draco no se movió, ni siquiera cerró los ojos, se quedó quieto y frío como el hielo, igual que antes de todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione paró y se fue echando hacia atrás, qué estaba pasando?

Atrás sangre sucia, más vale que te mantengas ahí y no me toques- dijo Malfoy, aunque sabía que esas palabras le iban a hacer daño a Hermione, el dolor que estaba sintiendo él a medida que cada palabra y cada suspiro iban saliendo de su boca lo superaba con creces.

Hermione le miraba con sorpresa, con dolor, incluso ira. Ese no era el Draco con el que acababa de estar hace unas horas, era totalmente diferente, Hermione se temía lo peor.

Draco, qué está pasando?- preguntó Hermione.

Qué pensabas tú que estaba pasando sería la pregunta más correcta, no crees Granger?- dijo Draco friamente.

Pero yo pensé que..- un llanto ahogó sus palabras mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, no era la primera que había caído en los últimos días.

Draco no podía continuar hablando así, era incapaz de mirarla. Pero de pronto encontró las fuerzas para mirarla y así lo hizo. Lloraba, él lloraba por dentro aunque las lágrimas no se vieran, todo su cuerpo gritaba, pero ningún sonido se escuchaba.

Draco se acercó rapidamente a Hermione antes de que a ésta le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione no entendía nada, primero era tan frío y ahora le sentía tan cálido, justo como horas antes, esos cambios de personalidad no podían ser buenos. Hermione se secó las lágrimas, puso sus manos en el rostro de Draco con suavidad y le miró a los ojos.

Qué pasa?- preguntó suplicante, esperando una respuesta convincente.

Draco no respondía, sólo la miraba, Draco también puso sus manos en la cara de Hermione.

No quiero volver a verte nunca más.- dijo Draco al tiempo que acercaba sus labios y besaba a Hermione, después de lo que había dicho Hermione no sabía que decir, después de decir eso un beso no era lo más apropiado, pero ella le correspondió, no podía irse sin más, en sus besos se sentía como nunca...

De pronto Draco le dio un pequeño beso, se apartó de ella con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta.

Vete- dijo Draco sin el más mínimo dolor en sus palabras.

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer.

Te odio Draco Malfoy, te odio...- murmuró Hermione mientras salía corriendo.

Draco sentía una sensación de impotencia enorme, estaba dejando marchar a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando, y lo más triste era que sabía que ella sin saberlo, se había llevado su corazón al cruzar esa puerta.

Hermione corría a través de las concurridas calles de Nueva York, con rumbo a su hotel, no tenía otro sitio a donde ir, ni tampoco ganas de hacer turismo.

Llegó al hotel y subió corriendo las escaleras, la señora Da-ana lo había visto todo, algo había pasado con el apuesto joven que había traído.

Hermione se quitó el vestido, se lavó la cara y se volvió a poner la ropa que había traído desde el principio, no quería estar un minuto más allí, a la mañana siguiente llamaría a sus padres para que la fueran a buscar, odiaba ese lugar.

Draco le había echado de su casa, sin ninguna explicación. Lo que más temía era que al volver a Hogwarts todo el castillo se enterara de lo que había pasado con Malfoy, y si él mismo lo había planeado todo para luego ponerla en evidencia? Era lo único que se le ocurría ante ese cambio de comportamiento, aunque en los momentos en los que había mirado sus ojos parecía tan sincero, todo por culpa de aquellos malditos ojos grises.

Draco se sentía vacío, como si le hubieran quitado algún órgano interno y sintiera que algo no estaba bien, no habían sido muchos los momentos que había pasado con ella, pero habían bastado, no había sido amor a primera vista, claro está, la había tenido delante de sus narices durante seis años y nunca había puesto su vista en ella nada más que para insultarla... Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que cargar con el peso que conllevaba lo que había hecho, aunque al volver a Hogwarts sabía que lo iba a lamentar.

Llamaron a la puerta, por una milésima de segundo se le pasó la posibilidad de que quien estaría al otro lado de la puerta al abrirla sería Hermione, que volvía. Pero desechó esa opción en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Padre- dijo Draco, Lucius Malfoy había vuelto, pero para qué?

Aunque sabes que confío en ti plenamente para hacer lo correcto con esa sangre sucia - Si ya... pensó Draco- he traído a alguien para que te haga compañía en tus vacaciones, y además muy buena compañía, espero que aproveches tus vacaciones con buena sangre. Pasa querida- concluyó Lucius.

Una pierna asomó por lo que Draco podía ver desde la entrada y después el cuerpo entero, Draco no se esperaba aquello ni por asomo.

Hola Draquito- dijo Pansy Parkinson mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

CONTINUARÁ

N/A aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ya sé ya sé... me vais a matar por meter a Pansy en la historia... jajajajaj, pero es que hay que enredarlo un poco que si no, no tiene gracia! tranquis que nada más incluirla en la historia ya me he planteado matarla o algo asi, jejejej, pero tranquilasss que no durará mucho, además nuestro Draco jamás se dejaría influir por la Parkinson, verdad? jejeje soy maligna :P

besitoooooooos, atentos al próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Me quieres?

Capítulo 5: Me quieres?

Cuando Draco vio a Pansy sintió como si el edificio se derrumbara sobre él... y ojalá hubiera sido así, por lo menos habría conseguido librarse de Parkinson, la conocía desde hace mucho, venía de una buena familia de sangre limpia y sus padres habían entablado una relación amigable con los Malfoy, pero no con él, lo único que hacia Pansy era perseguirle por todo el castillo diciéndole lo maravilloso que era, no necesitaba eso, y menos en esos momentos. Pero no abrió la boca, sabía que a su padre le daba igual lo que dijera, si ya se había molestado en llevar a Pansy hasta allí no había vuelta atrás.

Hola Pansy- dijo Draco mientras Pansy sonreía abiertamente, probablemente su padre le había contado a esa arpía que había visto a Hermione salir de allí y que se ocupara de vigilarle, a ella le daba igual, cualquier cosa por amargarle el verano, aunque segun ella hacian una pareja espectacular, Draco no pensaba lo mismo por suerte.

Nos veremos pronto Draco- dijo Lucius con una mirada de advertencia, si volvía a verle con Hermione, su padre no haría nada bueno. Además ahora estaba Pansy para vigilar todos sus movimientos, pero ya se libraría de ella, y tanto que se libraría.

Pansy agarró sus maletas y entró en el apartamento dando vueltas por todos los lados, mirando, observando algo extraño, pero no había rastro de ninguna sangre sucia. - Más le vale- pensó Pansy.

Draco! Y a donde me vas a llevar esta noche a cenar? Mañana podemos ir a hacer un poco de turismo, oh y me han dado la dirección de un restaurante súper al que podemos ir mañana cuando acabemos...- Pansy comenzó a hablar y a hacer planes, como siempre hacía, sin preguntar.

Parkinson, escúchame- dijo Draco mirandola desde la otra punta del salón- Tú y yo NO vamos a ir a ningún sitio, NO vamos a hacer nada juntos, NO te voy a llevar a hacer turismo, TÚ te vas a quedar aquí, ya que has venido podrás disfrutar de las vistas del apartamento, queda claro?-

Pansy se imaginaba que Draco iba a reaccionar así, pero él la iba a llevar a cenar dijera lo que dijera. Pansy comenzó a llorar.

Por qué me tratas así? Tanto te cuesta llevarme a cenar aunque sea esta noche?- dijo Pansy dandose la vuelta.

Draco no podía más, ella acababa de llegar y ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, no iba a poder soportarla toda la noche llorando como una niña mal criada porque no llevarla a cenar.

Está bien. Vamos, pero elijo yo el sitio- dijo Draco cogiendo su chaqueta.

Pansy se secó aquellas falsas lágrimas y sonrió. - Conseguido.- pensó.

Hermione se sentó en el mismo lugar de la habitación del hotel, en el mismo lugar donde había visto aparecer a Draco, donde él la había abrazado. Pero aquello solo eran recuerdos, lo que más le dolía era que sabía que se estaba empezando a enamorar de él y que ya no podría dejar de pensar en él y de soñar con los momentos que habían compartido.

Le asustaba su vuelta a Hogwarts, le asustaba pensar que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto para amargarle su último año en el castillo.

Draco había llevado a Pansy al mismo restaurante al que quiso llevar a Hermione la otra noche, no sabía por qué pero ya que tenía que llevarla a algún sitio, quería que fuera allí, cualquier cosa antes que escuchar a Pansy toda la noche hablando sobre tonterías.

Hermione, a pesar de la mala suerte que había tenido la última noche que había salido a pasear sola por Nueva York necesitaba aire, en el hotel sentía que se ahogaba y no podía dormir así que quería echar un último vistazo a la ciudad antes de irse de allí.

Caminó por las calles, hacía frio pero por suerte no llovía. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que por esas calles había paseado con Draco hasta aquel restaurante, donde él le había besado, el restaurante estaba a pocos pasos, pero no sabía si quería volver a pasar por allí si no era con él.

Draco y Pansy entraron en el restaurante, Draco se sentó en una mesa y vio a Pansy esperando a que él mismo le retirara la silla. - Pansy siéntate de una vez- dijo Draco molesto, la verdad es que era insoportable.

Pidieron algo para comer y mientras se lo traían Pansy hablaba de no sé que del último añó en Hogwarts, Draco ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar lo que ésta decía, seguro que no era nada interesante, de vez en cuando asentía y Pansy ya estaba contenta. Algo llamó su atención mientras paseaba la vista por las calles que se veían desde el restaurante, ya que las ventanas eran de cristal, Hermione... o estaba viendo una visión o Hermione estaba caminando lentamente justamente por la calle en la que él le había besado. Miró hacia otro lado y cuando volvió a mirar, ella seguía allí, mirando el restaurante, pero no le vio, él continúo mirandola, todo por culpa de su padre... si no fuera por él en ese mismo momento la que estaría sentada en frente suyo sería Hermione, y no Parkinson.

Hermione se paró justo cuando llegó al restaurante y comenzó a observarlo con tristeza, imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez, esos labios que ya nunca serían suyos. De pronto le pareció ver a Draco dentro del restaurante, pero se imaginó que era una alucinación, tanto pensar en él hacía que le viera en todas partes. Pero cuando volvió a mirar allí estaba, hablando con alguien, pero con quien?

Hermione se decidió a entrar en el restaurante, quería averiguar qué estaba haciendo Draco allí y con quien estaba. Pero cuando fue a entrar uno de los camareros le prohibió la entrada ya que no tenía reserva, intentó colarse pero no pudo, solo alcanzó a ver a Draco con...

Draco estaba casi seguro de que Hermione le había visto, así que apartó la vista y se puso a hablar con Pansy, miraba de reojo como Hermione estaba intentando entrar en el restaurante, por suerte no la dejaban entrar aunque ella seguía intentandolo... si entraba iba a estropearlo todo, si decía una palabra Pansy le diría cada frase a su padre y no creía que éste se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, tenía que hacer algo para que se fuera.

Hermione siguió intentando entrar pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo vio a Draco... no podía ser... - No puede ser.. no...- dijo Hermione cuando vio a Draco besando a Pansy Parkinson...

Hermione salió corriendo, no podía seguir allí, Draco estaba con Pansy, todo había sido un plan de los dos para hacerla sufrir como nunca. Si querían hacerle mas daño del que había sentido nunca lo habían conseguido. Hermione salió de allí, no quería volver a verle, nunca.

Draco tuvo que hacerlo, en cuanto vio a Hermione salir corriendo de allí se apartó de Pansy y dijo: - Después de esto, vete, no quiero volver a verte en todo el verano, entendido?- dijo Draco, no iba a ser tan fácil librarse de Pansy, pero intimidarla era una de las opciones.

Pero Draco, no tienes por que asustarte de lo que estás sintiendo por mi... los dos sabemos que...-

Cállate, no eres nada para mí, ni lo serás nunca- Draco se acercó a Pansy- Si se te ocurre volver, o vigilarme, o decirle algo a mi padre de esto, no voy a ser tan cortés.

Draco me estás amenazando?- dijo Pansy riendo.

Draco la miró. - Si-

Draco se fue y dejó a Pansy allí, ella no lo siguió, eso era buena señar, por lo menos se había librado de ella por un tiempo, él no pensaba hacerle nada, pero ella sabía que si le desafiaba lo iba a tener muy díficil en Hogwarts.

Draco siguió caminando hacia su apartamento, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer para proteger a Hermione, besar a Pansy Parkison, Draco hizo una mueca al recordarlo. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea al fin y al cabo... Pero era mejor así, era mejor que Hermione pensara que no estaba con ella porque no la quería que porque él debía protegerla, sería doloroso, pero menos que de la otra forma.

El joven Malfoy siguió caminando cuando se topó con el hotel de Hermione, se paró en su puerta, en realidad le hubiera gustado subir y decirle a Hermione todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella y que todo lo que hacía lo estaba haciendo por ella... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No te decides a entrar joven?- la señora Da-ana le había visto fuera y tambien había visto a Hermione subir llorando a su habitación, seguramente por algo relacionado con aquel joven.

Eh.. solo pasaba por aquí no tenía intención de entrar- dijo Draco.

Si me permites expresar mi opinión, yo creo que deberías ir por ella.- sonrió Da-ana.

Mire señora, no sé lo que le habrá contado Hermione pero..-

No me ha contado nada... simplemente creo que el chico que quiere le ha hecho algo malo... por qué estaría ella llorando ahí arriba sino?-

Un momento yo...- Draco paró- Me quiere?- dijo Draco estupefacto... él sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, estaba ya admitido, suponía que ella sentía algo parecido por él aunque no se había parado a pensarlo y así dicho en alto...

Eso parece-

Da-ana se retiró dejando a Draco pensativo.En su interior sabía que se alegraba de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él... pero antes había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que para ella en realidad él solo sería una aventura de verano y que al volver a Hogwarts se olvidaría de él, y seguirían con sus vidas normales, separados. Además para ella era mucho mejor, que sería de su reputación.. Es verdad, él también tenía una reputación pero ya empezaba a estar harto de formar parte de la familia Malfoy, y de la dichosa sangre limpia.

Draco no quería quedarse con la duda así que subió corriendo a la habitación de Hermione y la vio sentada en la ventana, mirando al vacío y con los ojos hinchados. - Lo siento- pensaba Draco... le hubiera hecho bien decirlo en alto, pero no lo hizo.

Hermione se giró y le miró. Qué hacía allí? Seguramente quería algo más para reírse de ella en su cara. Ella ni siquiera dijo nada sino que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Me quieres?-

CONTINUARÁ

N/A muajajajjjajjaja:P lo sé lo sé... siento muchísimo que hayais tenido que leer un beso entre Draco y Pansy, pero que le vamos a hacer! las cosas del amor no son tan fáciles... y creo que en esta historia se está comprobando. jejeje

muchisimas gracias por todas vuestras reviews! k me siguen haciendo muchísima ilusión :P

parece que habeis hecho votación y habeis decidido que no quereis a Pansy en la historia... pues parece que Draco ha conseguido librarse de ella en este capítulo... pero se quedará Pansy de brazos cruzados? Weno, pos eso ni lo sabeis vosotros ni lo sé yo, ya veremos si vuelve o no. jeje, no ha habido paliza para Pansy de momento que yo soy pacífica pero no descarto unos tironcillos de pelos entre Pansy y Herm. xDD

PauMalfoy me dices directamente que la mate... jajaajaj siento decepcionarte pero no la voy a matar, pobrecita... weno de pobrecita nada pero que me da pena matar a personajes, al fin y al cabo ella lo que tiene es que le gusta Draco aunque solo sea de capricho pasajero y la verdad con nuestro Tom Felton nadie se resiste :P

myca si, soy rapidisima jejeje es que cuando tengo un huequecillo pos me pongo a escribir y ya que estoy medio de vacaciones y parece que estoy inspirada pos me pongo a escribir. espero que me dure la inspiración para manteneros enganchados a la historia.

gracias a jazzzzz, yeraid, albafelton, moonyd, maria, becky, nonna, criss, tercySScloe, dreinamalfoy, vanesa, daanamalfoy y kris hart! y a todos los que me dejais reviews y dejareis (esperoooo)

me alegra mucho que penseis que escribo tambien...xDD, de verdad!

y nonna me preguntaste que de donde soy y que edad tengo, pos nada, soy de España, del norte ejjeje, y tengo 16 años que serán 17 en unos meses (justamente el ultimo dia del año 31 de diciembre)

pos eso si teneis alguna pregunta o quereis hacer alguna sugerencia (espero que no sea mata a pansy... xDD) pos dejadmelas en las reviews y os contestaré encantada.

nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchos besos!


	6. Capítulo 6: Pronto

Capítulo 6

Hermione no quería ni podía contestar a esa pregunta, hace unas horas quizás le hubiera dicho que sí, que se estaba enamorando de él y que no podía aguantarlo más. Pero de que le servía la sinceridad en esos momentos. De nada. Lo que importaba era que él se había burlado de ella y lo había hecho de la peor de las maneras. Muchas veces se había burlado de ella en Hogwarts y había podido soportarlo, pero aquello era demasiado para ella.

No te reirás más de mi Malfoy. Vete.- dijo Hermione sin mirarle.

Draco no sabía que hacer, la culpa de que ella estuviera así la tenía él... pero había tenido que hacerlo. No se podía ir de allí así.

Hermione esperaba oir los pasos que le dijeran que ya se había ido, no quería mirar atrás, no quería mirarle a él. No quería volver a encontrarse con esos falsos ojos.

No se escuchaba nada en la habitación, cuando Hermione se giró para mirar se encontró frente a frente con Draco, muy cerca, demasiado.

Quiero la verdad.-dijo Draco.

Hermione sentía que le fallaban las piernas al notar su aliento en su frente, tanto que se dejó caer en su hombro y cerró los ojos. No quería moverse de allí pero ya todo daba igual.

Vete- susurró Hermione mientras volvía a la ventana.

Si Hermione hubiera mirado los ojos de Draco en ese momento, su expresión, se hubiera dado cuenta de que él nunca había mentido ni jugado con ella. Pero no lo hizo. Y le dejó ir...

MIENTRAS LEEIS ESTO PODEIS ESCUCHAR ESTA CANCION (quitad los espacios):

h t t p / r a p i d s h a r e . d e / f i l e s / 2 1 9 4 8 2 3 / 0 7 . - B a c k s t r e e t B o y s - N e v e r G o n e - E M G . m p 3 . h t m l (para bajarlo bajad abajo del todo de la pagina y dadle a donde pone FREE, en cuanto le deis esperais un poquito y la descarga comienza automaticamente)

Draco caminó hacia el apartamento... la había perdido, no había vuelta atrás. Tanto fue su afán por intentar protegerla... No quería seguir pensando en eso, todo eran recuerdos que debía borrar, todo lo que había pasado le había dejado huella y se temía que iba a ser muy díficil olvidarla.

Hermione ya había llamado a sus padres, vendrían por la mañana a recogerla. Quería olvidarse de todo, de sus ojos, de sus besos y de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sabía que nunca se iba a poder olvidar de él completamente. Le tendría que ver a la vuelta a Hogwarts, y aquello iba a ser lo más díficil por lo que iba a pasar.

I really miss you (Te echo mucho de menos)

There's something that I gotta say (Hay algo que tengo que decirte)

The things we did, the things we said (Las cosas que hicimos, las cosas que dijimos)

Keep coming back to me and make me smile again (Siguen viniendo a mi y me hacen sonreir otra vez)

You showed me how to face the truth (Tu me enseñaste a enfrentarme a la verdad)

Everything that's good in me I owe to you (Todo lo bueno que hay en mi te lo debo a ti)

Though the distance that's between us (Aunque la distancia que hay entre nosotros)

Now may seem to be too far (parece muy lejana)

It will never separate us (nunca nos separará)

Deep inside I know you are (En lo mas profundo se que ...)

Never gone, never far (nunca te iras, nunca estaras lejos)

In my heart is where you are (en mi corazon es donde estas)

Always close, everyday (siempre cerca, cada día)

Every step along the way (en cada paso que doy)

Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (y aunque ahora tengamos que decir adios)

I know you will be forever in my life (yeah) (sé que siempres estarás en mi vida)

Never gone (nunca te iras)

Draco recogió sus maletas, echó un último vistazo al apartamento y recordó. Después apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, era hora de olvidar.

Estás lista Hermione?- preguntó el señor Granger.

Hermione miró la mugrosa habitación y una lágrima volvió a caer por su rostro.

Aun no- susurró.

No te vas a despedir Hermione?- preguntó la señora Da-ana.

Gracias por todo :)- dijo Hermione abrazando a Da-ana.

Pronto volverá- dijo Da-ana guiñandole un ojo a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, que quería decir con eso de pronto volverá? Siguió caminando e intentó quitarse eso de la cabeza, serían cosas de ella.

Draco y Hermione volvieron a sus respectivos hogares para pasar lo que quedaba del verano, intentando no pensar el uno en el otro.

Hermione quedó con Harry y Ron unos días en la madriguera y no lo pasó mal, a veces le hubiera gustado contarles a Harry y a Ron todo lo que había pasado pero no podía, no les iba a sentar demasiado bien y seguramente cuando volvieran a Hogwarts querrían hablar con Malfoy, y eso era lo último que quería, prefería dejar apartado el tema y olvidarlo, si se lo contaba a Harry a Ron iba a ser imposible olvidarlo.

Draco pasó el resto de las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy encerrado en su cuarto, la verdad que no le apetecía hacer nada y menos tener que quedar con Pansy o algo por el estilo. Contaba los días que quedaban para volver a Hogwarts, para volver a verla. No estaría a su lado pero sería mejor para ella... o no?

El día iba a llegar, el día siguiente los dos tendrían que coger el tren en el anden 9 y 3/4 y volverían a Hogwarts, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

N/A siiiii ya sé que el capítulo es muy cortito, pero es que quiero cerrar una etapa del fanfic, la etapa del verano ya está, y quiero empezar la etapa de vuelta al castillo con otro capitulo nuevo y mucho mas largo que estes por supuesto, espero que os guste la cancioncilla que he metido :)

y noooo todavía no se pueden arreglar las cosas que queda mucho fanfic por delante jejeje. de momento en este capi pansy no ha vuelto, la veremos en Hogwarts, y no la voy a dejar vegetativa a la pobre mujer, pero voy a intentar que no moleste mucho a Draco.

pos eso que siento mucho que este capitulo sea tan corto pero prometo que mañana subiré el siguiente que será mucho mas largo con la vuelta a Hogwarts... que pasará? va a estar interesante la cosa os aviso.

decidme que os ha parecido este capi en las reviews, y bajaros la cancioncilla que os he puesto mientras la leeis que la verdad que le pega bastante la musica y queda muy bonito la verdad.

muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y por sacar tiempo para leer mi fic :)

besos


	7. Capítulo 7: Te encontraré

Capítulo 7

Caminaba despacio pero seguro... vestía con una camisa medio desabrochada, muy casual, pero tambien muy sexy. Sin duda era el mismo Draco de siempre, por el que todas las slytherin suspiraban, e incluso a las que más él hacía sufrir seguían fijando su mirada en él a su paso.

Hermione, qué estás mirando? Muévete que llegamos tarde al expreso de Hogwarts!- gritó Ginny despertando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Hermione siguió a Ginny, Harry y Ron iban por delante y el resto de la familia Weasley ya habían entrado mientras sus padres se despedían.

Le había vuelto a ver, por muy raro que pareciera él ni siquiera se había fijado que ella estaba allí, como había hecho los últimos seis años. Y lo prefería así, aunque todo iba a ser como antes, le hubiera gustado que Draco se saltara los insultos, pues iba a ser en aquellos momentos en los que de verdad sus palabras iban a llegar muy dentro.

Draco la había visto, allí estaba, su pelo estaba otra vez revuelto, se notaba que no le gustaba mucho peinarse para volver al castillo, Draco sonrió. De hecho siempre sonreía al mirarla, o al acordarse de ella. Pero todo debía continuar igual que los años anteriores, iba a ser muy díficil volver a la normalidad, ya que eso significaba que tendría que seguir metiéndose con ella para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros Slytherin.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron en una de las cabinas. Hablaban sobre el verano, Ron seguía hablando una y otra vez de los mundiales de Quiditch y Harry tampoco se quedaba corto, Hermione le gustaba que le hablaran de eso, así evitaba tener que hablar sobre su catastrófico verano Malfoy... Y hablando de Malfoy. Justamente acababa de pararse delante de su cabina con sus inseparables amigos, Crabbe y Goyle.

Qué tal comadreja? Cara rajada...- Draco paseó su vista por la cabina y llegó a Hermione- Sangre sucia...- dijo Draco lo más friamente que su voz y sus ojos le permitieron.

Por un momento pensó que Hermione se echaría a llorar allí mismo pero no, no lo hizo.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, evidentemente aún no estaba preparada para volver a los insultos. Pero tenía que estarlo, ella era fuerte y no se iba a arrastrar por aquel imbécil, le parecía raro que todavía no se hubiera enterado todo el colegio, pero quizás solo lo había hecho para diversión propia, al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy.

Malfoy! Aunque no lo parezca me alegra enormemente volverte a ver por aquí- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione extrañados, incluso Draco la miró extrañado- Porque por suerte será el último año que tendré que ver ese pelo chamuscado y esa cara de superioridad que aparentas.- Hermione volvió a sonreir, primera prueba superada.

Draco hizo un gesto a Crabbe y Goyle y salieron de allí, suficiente. Qué rápido se había olvidado Hermione de él, lo único que esperaba era que no pasara nada entre ella y Weasley, no lo soportaría. Se sorprendió al saber lo que le había dolido verla por primera vez desde lo que había pasado.

Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron a la cena, no ocurrió nada nuevo, la misma historia de todos los años, la charla del sombrero seleccionador, el discurso de Dumbledore y poco más. A Hermione se le iba la vista a la mesa de Slytherin a cada rato, a Draco curiosamente también se le iba la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, algo que no le había pasado en 6 años. La observaba reirle las gracias a Weasley y a Potter, no les aguantaba, lo que hubiera dado por estar en esa mesa con ella...

Hermione miró de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin para encontrar a Draco, pero en el lugar donde había estado sentado no había nadie, había desaparecido, pero por qué se habría ido? Hermione no pudo evitarlo, su curiosad la superaba, les dijo a Harry y a Ron que enseguida volvía y se levantó ignorando sus preguntas.

Salió al pasillo y miró hacia los dos lados, escogió el camino que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin y aligeró el paso.

Draco había salido del gran comedor sin decir una palabra, al fin y al cabo allí no estaba haciendo nada y los comentarios de los Slytherin le tenían muy aburrido.

Se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, probablemente allí no habría nadie, todos estaban en el comedor, allí podría estar tranquilo, por un rato al menos.

Hermione alcanzó a ver un capa metiéndose en la sala común de Slytherin, tenía que ser él, todos los demás estaban todavía cenando.

Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para detener la puerta cerrarse al paso de Draco y entrar sin que la señora del cuadro se diera cuenta.

Draco se dio la vuelta al oir un ruido justo cuando se cerró la puerta de la sala común. Se giró y allí estaba ella, pero qué hacía allí?

Hermione le miró, por qué le había seguido? Ella no pintaba nada allí, ellos dos allí juntos no pintaban nada.

Eh... - Hermione no dijo más, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, no tenía que haberle seguido.

Draco la observó, obviamente ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Estaba claro que ella no se iba a quedar allí sin decir nada y Draco vio como se giraba para irse.

Pero esta vez no.

A la mierda con los Malfoy.-pensó Draco.

Draco caminó hacia Hermione, la giró y se quedó frente a ella.

Hermione le miró...

Nunca te mentí-

Hermione miró hacia otro lado... su mente le decía que no volviera a confiar en él, que se fuera de allí y terminara con todo. Pero su corazón le decía que aquellos ojos grises no le mentían, parecía tan sincero...

No te creo...- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tienes que creerme, yo...- no iba a ser tan fácil convencer a Hermione...- yo te quiero.- dijo Draco lentamente y cerrando los ojos... no sabía si quería mirarla después de aquella confesión.

Hermione recordó las palabras de Da-ana... - Pronto te lo dirá-

Sería aquello a lo que se refería Da-ana? Una parte de ella se alegraba al oir aquello, pero la otra no sabía si debía volver a confiar en Draco.

Si todavía no lo crees puedes marcharte, y todo seguirá como antes, tú y yo haremos como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas- dijo Draco echándose atrás.

Hermione dio un paso al frente.

Yo...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Draco se avalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Hermione volvió a sentir aquello que sentía cada vez que Draco estaba cerca de ella. Si Draco estaba mintiendo era muy buen actor... porque Hermione no podía soportar estar lejos de él.

Yo también- dijo Hermione mientras le besaba.

Después de unos minutos Hermione se separó.

Eh... Draco tengo que irme, Harry y Ron se preguntarán donde estoy-

Diles que conmigo- dijo Draco riéndose.

Mmm, creéme cuando te digo que si les dijera eso se lo tomarían a broma...-

Ah si? Me gustaría ver la cara de Weasley si se enterara- dijo Draco rodeándola con sus brazos.

Qué te habrá hecho Ron a ti para que le tengas tanta manía digo yo...-

Eh... digamos que si se le ocurre fijarse en mi chica se las tendrá que ver conmigo- dijo Draco divertido.

Ahora has decicido que soy tu chica? O cuando ha sido?-

Nadie dijo que estuviera hablando de ti-

Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarle.

Ahora si que me voy.- dijo Hermione firmemente.

Como quieras...- dijo Draco sin parar de besarla.

Hermione se libró como pudo de los brazos de Draco y se dirigió a la puerta.

Espera!- dijo Draco mientras iba hacia ella-

Draco la miró con cara de pena, Hermione rió y le besó de nuevo.

Me voy... ya nos veremos.-

Tranquila... sé donde encontrarte.-

Hermione cerró la puerta cuando salió de la sala común. Se sentía más feliz que nunca, no sabía que volver a Hogwarts le iba a sentar tan bien...

N/A Wenaaaaaaaaaaas! spero no haberme retrasado mucho con este capi eh? jejeje, weeeeno pos ahi esta lo k me pediais todos... de todas formas todavía el fic no está acabado, todavía tienen k pasar muchas cosas entre ellos asi que esperad a los proximos capitulos jeje.

espero k os haya gustado este capitulo sé k el anterior fue muy corto pero sk keria dejar lo de Hogwarts a parte. k majo k es Draco a k si? xDD

mil gracias por todas vuestras reviews k sabeis k me encantan y que me dejeis mas, quiero saber k os parece este nuevo capitulo.

besosssss!


	8. Capítulo 8: No olvides que te quiero

Capítulo 8: No olvides que te quiero

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa al encontrarse una rosa roja encima de su cama. La guardó antes de que alguien de su habitación se diera cuenta, no le apetecía dar explicaciones, lo único que quería era ver a Draco y besarle, no le había visto desde su encuentro en la sala común de Slytherin y tampoco es que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo pero necesitaba verle, era como si estuviera soñando y tuviera miedo de despertarse de repente y descubrir que todo había sido un engaño. Hermione quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y se empezó a vestir para bajar a la sala común, era pronto asi que probablemente no habría mucha gente.

Hermione bajó las escaleras, no había nadie en los pasillos pero tampoco le importó mucho hasta que notó que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la metía en una habitación.

- Pero qué..?- dijo Hermione al darse la vuelta para comprobar quien había sido el culpable. No le dio tiempo a continuar la frase porque lo labios de Draco ya habían alcanzado los suyos. Hermione le besó aliviada.

- Sorpresa- dijo Draco.

- Creo que demasiadas sorpresas por hoy, primero la rosa, luego esto...-

- Qué rosa?- preguntó Draco haciendose el sorprendido mientras reía.-

Draco siguió besándola pero ella le interrumpió por un momento.

- Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco.

- No es nada... es que- paró Hermione- Tengo miedo.- Draco la miró con cara de no entender lo que quería decir.- Tengo miedo de que esto no sea verdad, no quiero sufrir... y estoy enamorada de ti.-

Draco la miró por un momento a los ojos.

- Escúchame. Esto es verdad, no vas a sufrir y te quiero.- dicho esto Draco la abrazó pensando la suerte que tenía de haberla encontrado, tantos años en el mismo castillo y nunca la había encontrado, hasta ahora.

Pansy Parkinson salió de su habitación para ir al comedor. Siempre se levantaba pronto para pillar un buen sitio, con un poco de suerte al lado de Draco. Mientras caminaba oyó una voz que venía de una de las clases.

- ... no vas a sufrir y te quiero.-

Pansy reconoció esa voz al instante. Draco, pero para quien iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. Le daba igual quien fuera, si Draco no iba a ser para ella, no sería para nadie. De pronto oyó otra voz, la inconfundible sangre sucia. Si no fuera por lo que había ocurrido durante las vacaciones nunca hubiera imaginado que estuviera con ella. Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho.

Pansy esperó a que salieran de allí y cuando les vio alejarse sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo que Lucius le proporcionó para darle información sobre Draco. En cosa de unos segundos Lucius apareció.

- Espero que sea importante Parkinson.-

- Lo es- dijo Pansy mientras le hacía seña de entrar a la habitación para que no les viera nadie.

- Y bien- preguntó Lucius.

Pansy le contó lo que sabía.

- Buen trabajo Parkinson, lo tendré en cuenta. Bien, es hora de sacar a Draco de aquí.-

- Sacar a Draco de aquí? Qué quiere decir con eso?- Pansy comenzaba a asustarse, no quería que estuviera con Hermione pero lo que menos quería era sacar a Draco del castillo.

- Narcissa y yo teníamos pensado retrasar su iniciación como mortífago hasta fin de este curso, pero visto lo visto, tendremos que adelantarla, y hacer que se olvide de esa sangre sucia.-

- Pero...-

- Parkinson, yo sé lo que necesita Draco.-

Pansy no dijo nada y observó a Lucius marcharse.

El Gran comedor ya se había llenado al completo, Hermione estaba sentada con Hermione, Ron y los demás Gryffindors como de costumbre. Ron y Harry ya le habían comentado unas cuantas veces que estaba como distraída pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Draco la miraba de vez en cuando y le guiñaba un ojo, ella sonreía. Cuando ya llevaban un rato en el comedor Draco la miró e hizo un gesto, después se levantó puso una excusa a los Slytherin y salió del comedor.

Cuando éste salió Hermione les dijo a Ron y Harry que se encontraba un poco mal y que se iba a tomar el aire. Ellos no dijeron nada y ella salió del Gran comedor.

Draco estaba apoyado en la pared esperándola.

- Eres preciosa- dijo Draco sin moverse.

Hermione sonrió, quien le iba a decir hace unos meses que esas palabras iban a salir de la boca de Malfoy.

- Tu también- contestó Hermione.

- Soy... precioso?- rió Malfoy.

Hermione asintió mientras se acercaba a Draco y le rodeaba con sus brazos. Draco se acercó y la besó de nuevo.

Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo después de unos cuantos encuentros en el castillo, tenían que tener cuidado con Peeves y los demás, las noticias volaban en Hogwarts, y no querían que su pequeño secreto estuviera en boca de todos. Ya por la noche se volvieron a ver antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que nos vea alguien- dijo Hermione.

- Está bien por esta vez te dejaré marchar- dijo Draco besándola.

Hermione se alejó susurrando un te quiero y deseando que llegara el día siguiente para volverle a ver.

Draco observó coomo Hermione se iba y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse.

- Padre?- dijo Malfoy.

- Draco. Es hora de irse.-

Lucius sabía que Draco replicaría y que se negaría a irse, por eso lanzó un hechizo contra Draco: - Desmaius-

Lucius cargó a Draco y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy.

- Lucius, creo que deberíamos esperar para la iniciación de Draco, es demasiado pronto.-

- Quizás tengas razón Narcissa, pero que otra cosa podemos hacer? No puedo dejar que Draco arruine la reputación de los Malfoy por un capricho.

- Tengo un hechizo que podría ayudarnos, así podremos esperar para la iniación de Draco.-

Lucius asintió y sentó a Draco en el sofá.

- Esperaremos a que despierte- dijo Narcissa.

Pansy había visto como Lucius se llevaba a Draco. Ella no quería que se fuera, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Hermione dormía agitadamente, como si algo no estuviera bien. De pronto oyó golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Hermione se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Parkinson?-

- Granger. Lucius se ha llevado a Draco- dijo Pansy sollozando- Tienes que hacer algo-

- Qué? Por qúe? Por qué se lo ha llevado?-

Pansy se lo contó todo, Hermione retuvo las ganas que tenía de estirarle de los pelos a Parkinson, al fin y al cabo ella se lo había contado.

- Está bien, vete.- dijo Hermione friamente.

Pansy la miró y desapareció.

Hermione estaba asustada. Qué pasaría con Draco. Tenía que hacer algo pero que... De pronto se le ocurrió, hacía poco había leído en un libro un hechizo bastante complicado para aparecer en el lugar donde estaba alguien al que quieres.

Hermione lo intentó, y de repente se encontró en un lugar enorme que imaginó que sería la mansión Malfoy. Hermione avanzó con cuidado, lo último que quería era que los padres de Draco la vieran. Al seguir andando acabó en un gran salón y en uno de los sofas se encontraba Draco, desmayado probablemente. Hermione miró a su alrededor, quería asegurarse de que no había nadie y corrió hacia él.

- Draco- susurró mientras le movía para que reaccionara.

Malfoy comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos.

- Hermione? Qué...-

- Shh- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba- Pensé que te había perdido.- dijo llorando-

Draco sabía lo que su padre quería, apartarle de Hermione, no sabía de que forma planeaba hacerlo, pero conocía a su padre, y estaba más que asustado, más que seguro de que lo conseguiría.

- Hermione, escuchame- Hermione se apartó y le miró.- Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te quiero.-

- Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar aquí solo con tus padres, vuelve al castillo, podemos conseguirlo-

-No conoces a mi padre, nos encontrará, y no quiero que te haga daño. Vete por favor- dijo Draco en casi una súplica y con los ojos llenos de dolor.

- No- dijo Hermione llorando-

- Con que la sangre sucia ha encontrado la manera de venir aquí... que interesante- Lucius acababa de entrar en el salón- Pequeña bruja insolente, no serás un impedimento para mi ni para Draco- y dicho esto lanzó un hechizo contra Hermione que la dejó inconsciente-

- Como te atreves..-

- A qué Draco, me importa mas bien poco tu sangre sucia. Pero no permitiré que arruines la reputación Malfoy ni que desvies tu camino del mío.-

Dicho esto Narcissa entró en la habitación con un vaso, lleno de poción, Draco no podía ver lo que había en su interior pero sabía que tendría que beberlo, Hermione estaba allí y no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

- Hijo, es por tu bien- dijo Narcissa.

Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras cogía la poción y se la bebía... Después todo se fue volviendo muy muy oscuro...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A holaaaaaaaaaa! de verdad que siento MUCHISIMO no haber actualizado en dos meses, de verdad, pero esk o no tenía tiempo, o no tenía ganas o se me iba la inspiración, ha sido ahora cuando se me ha ocurrido como seguir el fanfic de una buena manera, así que prometo seguir actualizando cada poquito tiempo como al principio si me dejais reviews claro jejejeje.

Weno os informo de que ya me he leido Harry Potter y el principe mestizo, en inglés claro porque aquí en España no piensan sacarlo hasta el 2006 lo que me parece una vergüenza... así que me lo leí en inglés y me encantó, yo creo que eso me despertó las ganas de escribir el fanfic de nuevo jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... que pasará con Draco? cuales serán los efectos de la poción? y hermione? Eso en el siguiente capítulo chikosss. dejadme reviews pleaaaaase me gustaría saber vuestra opinion.

besos!

joana


	9. Capítulo 9: Cierra los ojos

Hermione despertó en su habitación, era como si nunca se hubiera despertado en mitad de la noche, como si todo aquello que creía haber visto... Draco, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Parkinson... como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla y Draco la fuera a esperar con una sonrisa en el Gran Comedor. Pero lo podía sentir, el dolor en sus entrañas era demasiado fuerte, ella sabía que no había sido un sueño y recordaba perfectamente como se había desmayado en la mansión Malfoy. Lo recordaba, era real... Ya era hora de bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pero sentía como si sus piernas estuvieran paralizadas, no quería ver los efectos de esa poción en Draco... quizás... Draco había conseguido la forma de escapar y él había sido la que la había llevado a su cuarto... quizás...

Pero Hermione estaba equivocada. Draco despertó sudando entre gritos... pero no le dio demasiada importancia, nunca se la había dado ni a los sueños ni a las pesadillas... para él no significaban nada más que una absurda invención del subconsciente.

Dejando sus sueños a un lado se levantó de la cama y se vistió, se sentía cansado, incluso triste, pero supuso que a lo largo del día todo se desvanecería.

Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, una parte de ella esperaba que alguien la agarrara de la mano y la metiera en una de las clases como había hecho el día anterior. Pero nada sucedió... hasta que divisó unos cabellos rubios inconfundibles, Hermione sonrió aliviada. - Es él... realmente es él- pensó Hermione mientras corría hacia él como si de un momento a otro éste fuera a desaparecer.

Malfoy caminaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor mientras sentía una extraña sensación dentro de su ser. Algo que nunca había sentido, aunque lo curioso era que a pesar de no recordar haberlo sentido era un sentimiento que encontró familiar, muy familiar. Al torcer una de las esquinas del castillo se encontró frente a frente con la idiota de la sangre sucia, pensaba ignorarla ya que no le apetecía empezar a discutir a esas horas de la mañana. Supuso que Granger lo miraría con desprecio como de costumbre y pasaría de largo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Granger sonreiría como si se alegrara de verle, algo bastante extraño dada la relación que siempre había existido entre ellos, y que comenzara a correr apresuradamente justo hacia la dirección en donde él se encontraba. Draco miró a su alrededor desconcertado esperando encontrar a Potter o a Weasley pero no, allí no había nadie más, solo ellos dos.

A Draco le pilló totalmente desprevenido tener a Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, el ser que mas aborrecía en todo Hogwarts pegada a él como una lapa, y parecía ser que Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de soltarle. Cuando ésta le abrazó Draco sintió una punzada en su estomágo, ganas de abrazar a ese ser repugnante que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero no hizo exactamente lo que su corazón, que parecía conservar todos sus recuerdos, le pedía.

Después de unos segundos en los que Malfoy se había quedado totalmente quieto se apartó de los brazos de Hermione empujándola con tal fuerza que hizo que la bruja se cayera al suelo desconcertada.

- Draco..?- susurró Hermione.

- Malfoy para ti sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy firmemente mirandola mientras ella seguía petrificada en el suelo sin saber que decir.

- Lo ha olvidado...- se dijo Hermione para sus adentros aunque sin querer lo había dicho en alto de manera que Malfoy lo escuchó.

- Que he olvidado Granger?-preguntó Draco- No he olvidado que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia y que estás bien ahí abajo, ése es y será tu lugar.- Draco no sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño, era como si se las estuvieran diciendo a él. Qué diablos le pasaba?

Draco se quedó callado mirando a Hermione, ella seguía mirándole con tristeza en su rostro como si le hubieran quitado algo. Por un momento a Hermione le pareció ver esos ojos grises que la habían mirado el día anterior, sin la frialdad que le caracterizaba, pero de repente había vuelto.

Draco reaccionó y se alejó dejando a Hermione allí tirada. Ella quería llorar, no por él, ese no era el Draco que ella conocía. Aquella poción había hecho algo con él, ella lo sabía, toda la rabia que sentía era por los padres de Malfoy, que le habían apartado de ella. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar se levantó del suelo y cerró los ojos. - Yo te haré recordar- se dijo Hermione.- Te haré recordar-

Hermione sabía que podía buscar en libros y libros la poción que le había hecho eso a Draco pero tardaría una eternidad, era demasiado incluso para ella, había infinidad de pociones que servían para borrar parte de la memoria, solo que cada una en sí era diferente, así que desechó esa posibilidad y se propuso hacerlo sin magia, Draco no recordaba nada, bien. Pero si se había enamorado de ella una vez, lo volvería a hacer...

Draco comenzó a desayunar en la Sala Común intentado no pensar en el embarazoso encuentro que había tenido con Granger, qué demonios le había pasado? Por qué ella le había abrazado como si hubiera algo entre ellos... y sobre todo, por qué él había sentido ganas de abrazarla... No quería pensar en ello, al fin y al cabo ya se venía sintiendo un poco extraño desde que se había levantado y supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, después del rechazo de éste a Hermione no creía que ella se atreviera a volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero estaba equivocado.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor mientras miraba a la mesa de los Slytherin justo donde se encontraba Malfoy. Tenía que pensar algo, para acercarse a él necesitaba que estuvieran a solas y Draco siempre solía estar rodeado de admiradoras, eso iba a ser díficil... Esa tarde la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones de Snape estaba libre, el único día en el que ningún curso tenía Pociones por la tarde. Quizás podría ingeniarselas para que Malfoy fuera allí y así estar solos, hacerle ir allí no sería díficil, pero conseguir que se quedara sí lo sería.

Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca intentado terminar unos interminables pergaminos que tenía que entregar en dos días. Por suerte no había tenido más incidentes con Granger a lo largo del día, no sabía que hubiera hecho si ella le hubiera vuelto a abrazar delante de los Slytherin... No entendía de donde venían aquellas ganas de abrazarla, era algo realmente muy extraño, ya que nunca le había pasado, claro que ella tampoco le había abrazado antes. Malfoy salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio caer un pequeño pergamino encima de su mesa. Draco lo cogió y leyó. Claremente estaba dirigido a él.

_Sr. Malfoy, necesito urgentemente hablar con usted. Acuda a las mazmorras en cuanto reciba este mensaje._

_Snape_

Draco leyó el mensaje extrañado pero enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a las mazmorras. No tenía ni idea de para qué quería verle el profesor Snape pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Malfoy se dirigió a las mazmorras, pero al entrar allí vio que no había nadie... Lo más curioso fue que escuchó un chasquido detrás de él, la puerta se había cerrado. Cuando su mirada recorrió el lugar la vio. Hermione Granger estaba allí, le había tendido una... trampa?

Hermione le observó entrar y mirarla con sorpresa, la verdad es que haberlo llevado allí y bloquear la puerta había sido una buena idea. Pero no había pensado en lo que le iba a decir después. Así que solo lo miró, en ese momento comprendió que no podía dejarle marchar, por mucho riesgo que tuviera su relación, le daba igual, había descubierto al verdadero Draco y no quería que ese Draco volviera a refugiarse bajo esos ojos grises, quería que volviera.

- Granger, espero que no hayas sido tú la responsable de que esté encerrado aquí contigo. Porque si has sido tú...- dijo Draco en tono amenazando antes de que Hermione le interrumpiera.

- Si he sido yo qué... - dijo Hermione tranquilamente lo que dejó a Draco desconcertado, le daba igual estar con él encerrada en las mazmorras, algo estaba pasando y él no se había enterado.

- Draco...- comenzó Hermione.

Hermione podía sentir como Malfoy la miraba con curiosidad, aunque ya no notaba la frialdad que había sentido por la mañana, algo que la decía que quizás iba por buen camino.

La Gryffindor se fue acercando al Slytherin con calma, paso a paso, para ver como reaccionaba. Al primer paso Malfoy no se movió pero cuando avanzó más este se echó hacia atrás.

- Tienes miedo?-

- No te sientas tan importante Granger, yo nunca te he tenido ni te tendré miedo-

- Ah no? Demuéstralo-

- Como-

- Cierra los ojos...-

Draco la miró extrañado pero hizo lo que ella le pedía. Malfoy se sentía como un estúpido, qué estaba haciendo encerrado en las mazmorras con Granger, por qué no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo de intentar salir de allí, y por qué había hecho lo que ella le decía...

Hermione vio como Draco cerraba los ojos y se aproximó más a él, mucho más, tanto que Draco podía sentir su aliento chocando contra sí... Hermione se detuvo y tomó aire antes de hacer lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Malfoy esperaba que Granger hiciera algun movimiento y así lo hizo ella. Hermione se acercó más y agarró suavemente la cara de Malfoy con las dos manos haciendo que éste se agachara un poco quedando Hermione a la altura de su frente, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a lo que Draco, para sorpresa de Hermione no puso ningún impedimento. Al notar que Draco no decía una palabra Hermione continuó besando cada centimetro de su rostro. Hermione sabía que con eso no sería suficiente, que la poción utilizada por los padres de Malfoy no sería tan inofensiva como podía parecer. Al mismo tiempo que esos pensamientos aparecieron en los pensamientos de Hermione una lágrima comenzo a caer por su cara y al mismo tiempo resbaló por la de Malfoy, quien pudo sentir que ella estaba llorando. Aun así ella siguió besandole, pero al ver que Malfoy no se inmutaba Hermione paró y se derrumbó en el suelo. Malfoy, al darse cuenta se agachó, ya no sabía que le impulsaba a quedarse allí, simplemente sentía que no podía dejarla así. Draco se agachó e hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho cuando éste había cerrado los ojos. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó cada una de sus lágrimas.

Pero de pronto Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, es como si no se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que acababa de pasar... Malfoy se levantó.

- No te tengo miedo, pero tú deberías tenérmelo- dijo Malfoy mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- NO!- lloró Hermione- Vuelve! Haced que vuelva... - gritó como si hubiera alguien más en las mazmorras-

Draco perdió los nervios y la agarró de los hombros para que dejara de gritar.

- Granger! Qué demonios te pasa...- dijo Draco levantando la voz.

Hermione se quedó callada...

- No te das cuenta, de que me quieres...- Hermione no conseguía controlarse y las lágrimas seguían inundando sus ojos.

- Como te atreves a siquiera insinuar eso- dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntandola con ella.

Malfoy no se había dado cuenta pero ahora tenía una mano alrededor del cuello de Hermione y no la estaba precisamente acaraciando.

- Draco...-suplicó Hermione.

De pronto la mirada de odio y frialdad de Draco se fue apagando para dar paso a una mirada de arrepentimiento quizás...- Qué estoy haciendo...- Draco había pensado que quizás así las ganas que tenía de besarla pararían. Pero no lo hicieron, la veía tan frágil... y era preciosa. No quería matarla, pero simplemente quería olvidarse de aquel día, de todo. De ella.

Malfoy la soltó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, ésta vez sin ninguna queja por parte de la chica. La puerta ya no estaba cerrada y Draco salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A ains... k emoción escribir este capítulo, cada día esto se pone más interesante, ésta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizar como habreis notado, no quiero dejar el fanfic apartado la verdad. weno espero k os guste este capítulo. No sabía hacia donde encaminarlo y la verdad me gusta bastante la última escena. creo que ha quedado bastante bien.

en fin para los que me han dejado reviews:

myca: pos no, no ma dao amnesia jejeje. lo que pasa que unos días no me apetecía escribir, otros estaba ocupada con otras cosas y cuando me decidía no se me ocurría nada decente. pero que sepas que voy a coger el ritmo con el que empecé. pues ahora que preguntas lo de como entró pansy en la sala común... digamos que aporreó a la pobre señora gorda gritando el nombre de hermione jejeje, no hay que darle muchas vueltas.

adriana: pos eso ya sta continuado, aver si te gusta este capi, spero k komentes.

kandelaski: pues si parece k sto sta un poco mas oscuro jij. sip a mi me encanto hp6, aunk lleva el libro unos cuantos disgustos, aun asi, uno de los mejores.

isabel: el único en el universo que te llamo la atención? me siento halagada juas. hay muchos fanfics mil veces mejor que el mío por ahi sueltos :P

paumalfoy: pos no, no te he visto por el messenger desde hace tiempo, aver si te veo algun dia. como has adivinado mis intenciones jejej, aun asi spero k te guste el capi.

weno pues me despido ya hasta el proximo capitulo que será muyyyyy pronto porque la verdad que me apetece seguir con este fanfic.

besos


	10. Capítulo 10: Desmemorandum

Capítulo 10: Perderte de nuevo

Draco se marchó directamente a su habitación, ni siquiera tenía ganas de quedarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día y necesitaba meditar, o más bien dejar de hacerlo.

_-G-gracias... por lo de anoche. Por salvarme la vida-_

_-Tenías que ser tú...Granger- _

_-Draco... que nos está pasando?-_

_-Como sigas así no va a quedar nada de mí-_

_-Te odio Draco Malfoy, te odio...-_

_-Nunca te mentí-_

_-... y estoy enamorada de ti.-_

Todas aquellas imágenes pasaron por su mente mientras dormía... Recuerdos que parecía que su mente todavía coservaba, borrosos y confusos, muy escondidos pero todavía estaban ahí. Malfoy contemplaba todo estupefacto, era como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo hacer cosas que no recordaba en absoluto, dios cuántas veces había besado a Granger.

Draco despertó de repente saltando de la cama.

- Pero qué...- dijo asombrado y a la vez asustado.

Durante un minuto recordó todo lo que había soñado con claridad pero después todo se desvaneció, se volvió más y más borroso, recordaba haber soñado con Granger pero el resto era muy confuso. Así que Draco tomó una decisión y volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó pronto y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en busca de un libro con el que pudiera quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza, no podía soportar tener su imagen grabada, tenía que ser un error, alguien le había hecho eso, y no lo aguantaba. Aunque quizás la solución no fuera esa, si ella dejaba de molestarle a él le sería más fácil apartarla de su vida.

Malfoy entró en la biblioteca y se sentó en una mesa, esperó hasta que todo estuviera más o menos vacío ya que todos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas clases, se aseguró de que no había nadie y se adentró en los pasillos buscando un libro que sabía que sería de gran utilidad. Él y unos cuantos Slytherin más tenían un libro de magia superior y peligrosa escondido en una estantería normal que a la vista de los demás parecía un simple libro de cocina mágica.

Después de unas cuantas miradas hacia la estantería localizó el libro y lo cogió.

- Granger, por fin dejarás de molestarme.-

Hermione caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron se habían ofrecido a acompañarla pero no le apetecía estar con nadie que no fuera él. Seguía intentando pensar en otro plan para hacer que recordara, pero no se le ocurría nada... Siguió caminando hasta que oyó un voz inconfundible...

- Granger.- dijo Draco parándose a unos metros de ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con la pequeña esperanza de que Draco podía haber recapacitado, que podía haber recordado... Pero Hermione se giró y comprobó con sus propios ojos que no tenía cara de haber recapacitado. Más bien tenía cara de estar muy muy enfadado.

- Draco escucha por favor-

- No Granger, ahora tú me vas a tener que escuchar a mí.-

Draco se acercó con paso decidido, Hermione ni siquiera se movió, no sabía lo que iba a hacer Malfoy pero prefirió esperar a salir corriendo. Draco se paró a unos centimentros de Hermione y sacó su varita apuntando a Hermione con ella. Draco posó su varita en la cabeza de Hermione...

- Desmemorandum- pronunció Draco al tiempo que unos rayos de luz blancos salían de su varita y se adentraban en el cerebro de Hermione. Cuando el proceso acabo Hermione se desmayó, Draco comprobó que solo era un desmayo y se marchó de allí. Cuando despertara no recordaría nada de él. Solo que le odiaba, como acostumbraba a hacer antes. Era un hechizo peligroso ya que en vez de borrar lo que uno quería podía borrar toda la memoria o dejar huecos en el tiempo, tambien si el cuerpo de la persona que lo recibía era muy débil incluso podía morir, pero Malfoy se había arriesgado, y no había fallado.

Hermione despertó algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza, no recordaba que le había pasado, solo que se dirigía a algún sitio que tampoco recordaba y de pronto estaba tirada en el suelo. Quizás se había desmayado porque no había dormido demasiado los últimos días. No le quiso dar demasiada importancia, se levantó despacio del suelo y recogió sus libros.

Draco caminaba pensativo por Hogwarts, se había cruzado con Granger varias veces y la había visto en clase durante los dos días que habían pasado desde que le había hecho el hechizo y Granger no le había dirigido la palabra ni había intentado acercarse a él. Al principio se sintió aliviado, se suponía que debía sentirse feliz por haberse librado de Granger, pero en vez de eso lo único que sentía en su interior era un inmenso sentimiento de culpa que por más que intentaba no desaparecía. Y por otro lado estaba mal, no era feliz, no era el Draco de siempre, quien le había quitado las ganas de vivir?

Hermione no se encontraba demasiado bien, áquel día no había ido a las dos primeras clases. No podía salir de su habitación sabiendo que en cualquier momento y sitio podría desmayarse otra vez. Ya le había pasado unas tres veces, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

El rubio Slytherin se fue del Gran Comedor antes de lo previsto, Granger no estaba allí, en realidad no había sabido nada de ella en todo el día.

- Así está mejor no? Estás contento? Ahora que has conseguido lo que querías, quieres que vuelva. Genial Draco-

Parecía como si su subconsciente le dijera cosas, le hablara, pero él no quería escuchar a nadie, y menos a él mismo.

Draco se había concentrado tanto en no pensar que no se había dado cuenta qué camino estaba cogiendo para ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin, por un momento se paró y le pareció encontrarse perdido, esos pasillos no le sonaban de nada. Tras unos segundos pensando escogió un pasillo, tarde o temprano encontraría su camino.

Pero había algo que no esperaba encontrarse... Draco torció hacia otro pasillo cuando vio algo, alguien, en el suelo. Granger?

Malfoy corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el cuerpo de Granger que yacía en el suelo. Draco se agachó e intentó escuchar si respiraba. No respiraba.

- Mierda, mierda. Granger! Hermione, despierta!- gritaba Draco desesperado zarandeando a Hermione de un lado hacia otro.- Dios...-

Draco tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla así, no respiraba... Malfoy la miró, durante una milésima de segundo, y la besó... Intentaba transmitirle el aire, tenía que volver a respirar.

Malfoy sentía de alguna u otra manera que esos labios ya habían sido suyos, no sabía como ni por qué sentía aquello pero de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

_Flashback_

_- Hermione, escuchame- Hermione se apartó y le miró.- Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te quiero.-_

_Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras cogía la poción y se la bebía... Después todo se fue volviendo muy muy oscuro..._

_Fin de Flashback_

Draco se apartó de Hermione apoyándose en la pared más cercana. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba todo. Hermione, Nueva York, la poción...

- No no no no...- Draco regresó a Hermione, parecía que ya respiraba, pero el problema era que no despertaba... Malfoy volvió a cogerla entre sus brazos intentando despertarla- Hermione... vamos vamos, cariño despierta...-

Hermione no despertaba, solo podía hacer una cosa, Draco cogió a Hermione en brazos y salió corriendo de allí, tenía que encontrar la enfermería. Después de un rato corriendo con Hermione en brazos por fin encontró la enfermería.

- Pero, que ha pasado?- preguntó Madam Pomfrey nada más ver a Draco entrar.

- No lo sé, la he encontrado en el pasillo desmayada, he conseguido que respirara pero no despierta.-

- Por Merlin. Túmbala en esa camilla y vete a buscar a sus amigos, quizás ellos sepan que le ha pasado.-

Malfoy estaba tan preocupado por Hermione que ni pensó que Madam Pomfrey se refería a Potter y a Weasley, ya nada importaba, si le pasaba algo a Hermione...

Draco corrió hacia el Gran Comedor justo al mismo tiempo que veía a Potter y a Weasley salir de allí.

- Potter!- gritó Draco al tiempo que Harry se daba la vuelta y le miraba sorprendido.

- Que quieres Malfoy? No tengo tiempo para-

- Cállate de una vez, es Hermione.-

- Hermione? Qué le has hecho?- se adelantó Ron.

- Más bien, que no habeis hecho vosotros? Si no fuera por mí ahora seguiría tirada en un pasillo y estaría muerta quizás. Seguidme-

Harry y Ron no dijeron una palabra. Los tres corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a la enfermería pero Madam Pomfrey les impidió el paso. Draco alcanzó a ver dentro de la enfermería a Dumbledore, McGonogall y a alguien más que no distinguió.

- Que ocurre?- preguntó Draco- Tenemos derecho a saberlo-

- A qué viene este repentino interés por Hermione- le susurró Ron a Harry.

- La señorita Granger se encuentra en...-

- Digalo de una vez!- gritó Draco.

- La señorita Granger está en coma-

N/A aaaaains bueno bueno xDD como me gusta enredar las cosas, no sé si os va a gustar demasiado este capítulo, tengo ganas de escribir ya el siguiente. La verdad es que no estaba yo muy inspirada para este capi asi que no sé como habrá quedado, espero que me dejeis reviews con vuestra opinión.

kandelaski: pos no, no se reconciliaron, no quise que pasara tan rápido porque es verdad que hay en algunas cosillas que me apresuré así que aquí ando liando más las cosas xD.

jaz..: es verdad, dejé de escribirlo por falta de inspiración me parece a mi, pero he welto! xD me alegro de que te gustaran los capitulos. aver si te gusta tambien este.

adriana: draco no recuerda haberse enamorado de hermione, en su cerebro no están las imágenes ni los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó, sin embargo ese sentimiento sigue escondido en su interior y en este capítulo parece que ya ha recordado algo jejeej.

terry moon: pues si, quizás me haya apresurado un poco, pero es que tengo poca paciencia xD pero me alegra que te guste como llevo la trama, se hace lo que se puede jeje.

vuelvo a dar las gracias a laura (ruuuuuuu :P) por ayudarme un poquillo con algunas ideas para el fanfic, jeje, thanx ruuuuu!

y para terminar me gustaría pediros un mini favor a todos mis lectores. la amiga que acabo de mencionar laura, me hizo un fanlisting, sabeis lo qué es un fanlisting? weno es una página a la que os podeis unir si sois fans de algo. en este caso si sois fans de mis fanfics o de cualquier otra cosa(ya que tambien estoy mu metida en el diseño gráfico) pues os unis y apareceis en la lista, es una tontería pero me haría bastante ilusión que todos los que leen mis fics se unieran al fanlisting.

esta es la dirección: w w w . t r u e - e n o u g h . o r g / b o r e d n o w , quitadle los espacios, la página está en inglés ya que la versión en castellano no está lista pero no tendreis problemas para entenderlo, solo teneis que ir a la sección Join, poner vuestros datos y ya stá.

muchisimas gracias a todos!

besos, joana


	11. Capítulo 11: Untitled

N/A la mayoría de las letras que salen son de la canción Untitled de Simple Plan, por si quereis escucharla mientras lo leeis:

(kitad lo spacios jejeejej)

w w w . m e g a u p l o a d . c o m ? d 0 2 N D O D E U

**Capítulo 11**

Draco había salido corriendo al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan duras. Se sentía culpable, y en realidad sabía que lo era. Probablemente Hermione no había podido soportar el hechizo, no había podido soportar librarse de sus recuerdos, apartarse de él. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabían si iba a despertar, y él no podía afrontar aquello, era demasiado para él. Era su culpa, él no había querido escuchar a Hermione y le había lanzado áquel maldito hechizo que la había dejado así. Si hubiera hecho caso a su corazón y no a lo que su orgullo Malfoy le decía.

Draco se tumbó en su cama tratando de dormir, necesitaba verla, tocarla, saber que al menos seguía allí, respirando, aunque estuviera dormida. Deseaba decirle que recordaba todo, cada minuto, cada beso. Pero seguramente Potter y Weasley seguían allí, y no era buena idea tener problemas con ellos en esos momentos. Decidió intentar dormir e ir a la enfermería en cuanto despertara, si es que conseguía dormirse. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

_I open my eyes (abro los ojos)_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light (intento ver pero me ciega la luz blanca)_

_I can't remember how (no puedo recordar como)_

_I can't remember why (no puedo recordar por qué)_

_I'm lying here tonight (estoy mintiendo ésta noche)_

_And I can't stand the pain (y no puedo soportar el dolor)_

_And I can't make it go away (y no puedo hacer que se vaya)_

_No I can't stand the pain (no, no puedo soportar el dolor)_

El rubio Slytherin abrió los ojos de repente, empapado en sudor, todavía no era de día, señal de que no había dormido demasiado. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ver a Hermione, de asegurarse de que seguía allí, de que no se había ido, de que no había... muerto. No quería que le dejara, tenía que... vivir.

Draco se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo de allí dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Cada paso que daba, parecía que le alejaba más y más de ella. Por muy rápido que fuera sentía que nunca iba a llegar a tiempo.

_How could this happen to me (como podría sucederme a mi)_

_I've made my mistakes (he cometido mis errores)_

_Got no where to run (no puedo escaparme)_

_The night goes on (la noche avanza)_

_As I'm fading away (a medida que yo desaparezco)_

_I'm sick of this life (enfermo de ésta vida)_

_I just wanna scream (solo quiero gritar)_

_How could this happen to me (como podría sucederme a mi)_

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la enfermería se fue parando poco a poco. Le daba miedo, no la había visto desde que sabía como estaba. Draco entró despacio... allí estaba. Ella. Parecía dormida, sabía que no lo estaba. Estaba más que dormida, por él, por intentar hacerle recordar.

Draco se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Hermione. La miró, lentamente acercó su mano y acarició su rostro esperando alguna respuesta. Nada. Todavía pensaba que podría estar dormida y que en cualquier momento volvería.

De pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza, Lucius. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería encontrarle y matarle, aunque fuera su padre. Sin que se diera cuenta su puño salió disparado hacia la pared para encontrarse con ella en el momento en que sus nudillos se hundieron ligeramente en la vieja madera y un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por su mano.

_Everybody's screaming (todos gritan)_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me (intento hacer ruido pero nadie puede oirme)_

_I'm slipping off the edge (me estoy alejando)_

_I'm hanging by a thread (estoy colgando de un hilo)_

_I wanna start this over again (quiero empezar esto de nuevo)_

Por un momento se imaginó como Hermione se levantaba y le devolvía el alma, la misma que le había robado en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Draco sonrió al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se transformaba en un grito ahogado y una solitaria lágrima comenzaba a asomar por sus ojos.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered (así que intento aferrarme al tiempo en que nada importaba)_

_And I can't explain what happened (y no puedo explicar lo que pasó)_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done (y no puedo arreglar las cosas que he hecho)_

_No I can't (no puedo)_

- Lo siento.- susurró Draco al tiempo que cogía una de las manos de Hermione y la entrelazaba con sus malheridos dedos.- Lo siento mucho...- repitió cada vez más bajito.- Yo no sabía lo que hacía... todo era tan confuso, yo...- paró- yo te quiero...- dijo en un suspiro que el aire se llevó consigo.

Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, seguía aferrándose a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas que caían al suelo una detrás de otra, y otra.

Su vista estaba empañada y poco a poco todo se volvió negro... como su vida desde que le habían arrebatado el privilegio de conservar sus más preciados recuerdos.

_How could this happen to me (como podría sucederme a mi)_

_I've made my mistakes (he cometido mis errores)_

_Got no where to run (no puedo escaparme)_

_The night goes on (la noche avanza)_

_As I'm fading away (a medida que yo desaparezco)_

_I'm sick of this life (enfermo de ésta vida)_

_I just wanna scream (solo quiero gritar)_

_How could this happen to me (como podría sucederme a mi)_

La señora Pomfrey se dirigió alarmada a Draco al verle de rodillas en el suelo.

- Señor Malfoy no puede estar aquí, no es hora de visita-

Draco no contestó, parecía como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto reaccionó y agarró a la señora Pomfrey por los hombros, más que en un gesto de violencia, en un gesto de súplica.

- Se pondrá bien verdad? Digame que se pondrá bien...- dijo bajando la vista al suelo.

- Todavía es muy pronto para decirlo con exactitud, además puede que si despierta ya no recuerde ni siquiera su nombre.

- Puedo... quedarme aquí un poco más... por favor?- susurró Draco.

La señora Pomfrey le miró y asintió. - Pero solo un momento-

Malfoy se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, fijándose en cada detalle, como ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Al hacer esto se fijó en una pequeña cadena que sobresalía por las sábanas, lo cogió sin pensarlo... Un giratiempo... Draco había oído hablar de aquello pero nunca había tenido uno en sus manos, lo que si sabía perfectamente era como se usaba, una vez les habían mandado hacer un trabajo entero sobre las ventajas y desventajas de usar uno, y sabía el peligro que suponía un giratiempo si te veias a ti mismo...

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through, and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again, just want you to know_

_Solo quiero que sepas que he estado luchando para dejarte ir_

_algunos días lo supero y hay noches que nunca acaban_

_me gustaría creer que habrá un día en el que vuelvas a mi_

_pero aun asi tengo que decir que volvería a hacerlo todo, solo quiero que lo sepas_

Draco no dudó un momento, quería volver al día en que le lanzó el hechizo a Hermione, no sabía lo que haría para impedirlo pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse sentado en una silla sin hacer nada mientras esperaba a que algun día Hermione despertara, y sin seguridad de que esto fuera a pasar.

Se pasó la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello y fue dandole vueltas hasta que pensó que ya había ido lo suficientemente lejos para evitar el hechizo.

Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta el pasillo donde todo había ocurrido y se vio a si mismo parado delante de Hermione y sacando su varita.

- Ésta vez no- susurró mientras se adelantaba aún sabiendo el peligro que corría si se veía a si mismo.

* * *

Ok, no me mateis plis :) Sé que no he actualizado ultimamente pero es que he estado aprovechando el último mes de vacaciones teneis que comprenderlo jejeje. Y mañana vuelvo a la tortura del colegio... así que voy a tener mas bien poco tiempo para dedicarme a las cosas que me gustan como escribir mis dos fics y trabajar con el photoshop.

Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero os explico por qué, este capitulo lo tngo escrito de hace dos semanas y esperaba que se me ocurriera como acabar más o menos este capítulo y he decidido dejarlo aquí, os prometo que no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente y que probablemente sea el último capítulo de este fic. No sé por qué pero me da la sensación de que quiero acabar las cosas ya y no liarlo más para no aburriros, quizás queden uno o dos capítulos, o tres. Pero el fic llegará a su fin pronto, a parte de por esas razones porque quiero dedicarme el tiempo que tenga par escribir a mi otro fic, No diré que es amor, un Draco/Hermione también, y deciros a los que seguis este fic que le echeis un vistazo al otro, stoy muy contenta con la acogida que sta teniendo.

Gracias a Kandelaski, Mara, Rocio-Lovegood, jaz, alix-91, Terry Moon, Lara dos Santos y a Lara por las reviews que me habeis enviado en el último capítulo.

Espero que os guste aunque sea corto, pork aunk no es muy largo la verdad que tiene bastante contenido no? jejeej

Pues eso y deciros tambien que MIL gracias a todos los que os habeis apuntado a mi Fanlisting, gracias gracias gracias... Y por cierto que el fanlisting cambió de dirección así que si alguien que le gustan mis fics todavía no se ha apuntado hacedlo ya! que es un momento jejeje, la dirección nueva es:

j o a n a . t r u l y - d e a d . c o m

(kitadle los spacios eso si)

Weno me despido, volveré con el siguiente capítulo que será muuuuucho más largo, promise.

os kiero!  
besos

_halabehar_


End file.
